


Sea of Secrets

by StarWrites613



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWrites613/pseuds/StarWrites613
Summary: People all over the world want mermaids to be real. They're some of the most magical fictional creatures we humans have ever come up with. It'd be a dream come true to even just spot one with your own eyes.But imagine living with them? Befriending them? Even falling in love with them?Wouldn't that be wonderful?Well now's your chance.(Sanders Sides Mermaid AU)





	1. Chapter 1: If There's A Storm, There's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: If There's A Storm, There's Adventure

Once upon a time.

That's what you expect, right?

I mean, there's mermaids involved, this has to be some sort of fairytale.

Well, for starters, no. This is legit. It happened to me. I'm no liar. He shows up later.

And also, let me paint the opening a different way.

A simple seagull is soaring through the air. Its delicate white feathers being tossed around by the wind. All it sees below is blue. Endless sparkling aqua water, shining almost as bright as the sun itself. The sun in question is blazing down over the water-covered world that holds countless secrets. But that's not important. What's important is that something is floating atop the delicate blue sea. A ship. 

The bird floats closer to the craft, admiring its gorgeous polished brown wood. In the modern age of today you wouldn't expect to see such a craft. White sails puffed up boldly, pushing the ship along. Barrels and ropes littering the deck that is a similar brunette floor. A cliche wheel rests, currently being steered by a simple man, who against what you may think seems to be no pirate at all.

Yet even this is not the most important feature. What might that be? Why it is a simple girl, around her early twenties, staring out into the open blue, the enchanting wind tossing her hair around ever so carefully as she rests against the border that is keeping her from falling overboard.

Her (h/c) hair held high in a ponytail behind her, a simple strand having escaped its grasp and is now flowing with the air current. To match this ship's classic theme a loose white shirt covers her torso, a small tie at the front. From there is a simple pair of jeans and black boots, a true sailor outfit indeed.

This girl's soft pink lips curl up just slightly to form the simplest of smiles as she admires the view before her. Freckles dance across her face, and two unique violet orbs analyze the seagull as it soars on.

This girl right here. She's me. Y/n L/n. Simple lover of the ocean, like many others. In fact, the entirety of this ship's crew adores the ocean. We're all here for it. Yet I was the only one who really got the experience. Who got to see the ocean at a whole new level.

So yes. There are mermaids, and royalty, maybe even a little love. Fairytale energy for sure.

But this isn't a tale about fairies. It's a tale about me.

~🐚~🐚~

The sun is just barely hanging onto the horizon as The Discoverer pushes through the water. We all just had dinner and man, was it delicious. The sky above us is a deep blue, matching the ocean itself, but around us is a ring of red and orange, melting into one another with a violet tip on top. "It's beautiful," I mumble, admiring it all.

Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder, and, like any normal human does, I swing my fist right into the culprit's stomach. A groan sounds out and I realize it's one of the crew members; Flynn. "Jeez! You do not like being surprised!" he cried, hunched over with pain. Rather then apologizing I just chuckle, turning back to the scene around me.

"You're lucky it wasn't a frying pan, Eugene," I tease with a cheeky grin. See, funny enough, while his name is Flynn, he looks almost identical to the Flynn in Tangled, ignoring the current burgundy t-shirt and jeans he's wearing. So, of course, being the Disney fanatic I am, I call him Eugene.

"Hardy har," he says, groaning once again before straightening up. "We've been together for three days and yet you still refuse to let that name die."

"Of course, Eugene! We're best buds after all," I retort, nudging him with my elbow.

"I'm honored, Rapunzel," he replies, making me smile, though I quickly switch it to a scowl.

"Well, see, that one doesn't make sense. I don't have long magical glowing hair. Just call me by my name. Or S," I suggest simply, turning back to the view once more. The sun has officially escaped my grasp (curse you Eugene for distracting me), and I notice a few clouds are coming nearby. 

"S?" Flynn echoes, distracting me from the scenery yet again.

"Yeah. It's what my friends call me. For Sea. Just, Sea is cheesy, so they call me S," I explain, turning to him happily. He stares at me for a moment, a closed smile on his face, but I can still tell it's genuine.

"This mean we're friends, S?" he asks. A snort escapes me as I slap his shoulder.

"Only in your dreams, Eugene," I say simply, walking away from the conversation at that. As much as I don't mind talking to Flynn, I wanna get one last look at the deck. It's my last night on this beautiful ship, and I want to memorize its image before I go. I would take a picture of it with my phone, but I left it back at home like the genius that I am.

"Everything alright there, Y/n?!" I hear Eric call to me from the wheel.

I smile at him with a wave, shouting a simple, "All good, Princey!" Once again the nickname is because of Disney. What can I say? My parents raised me by shoving fairytales into my brain, which is ironic since my mom is a historian and my father is a scientist. But then again, that never stopped them from loving Disney.

I look back towards where I was earlier, Flynn now standing there and admiring the view. The ominous grey clouds are growing nearer, which should be worrying, but for once I don't feel like getting paranoid. Besides, they checked the weather before this trip and it was predicted that the nearest storm would be tomorrow night. Not tonight tonight. So, if I pray to local news coverage, we should be alright.

A few minutes pass and guess what?

Praying didn't work.

Suddenly a loud crack of lightening shows we are all in danger at once. It's like that scene in the Little Mermaid where Prince Eric says, "It'll hit me like lightening." Too bad no one said that. It might've been a warning. And funny.

Everyone on deck is scurrying around, doing different things, and I'm just standing there, panicked, unsure what to do or how to help. I throw some rope around, roll a barrel or two, but that's not gonna stop clouds from growing near. Thunder rumbles loudly, and honestly it made me feel like a little girl again, shivering in her sheets as rain poured down my window.

The once peaceful winds pick up and the whole scene is just chaotic. I can barely see, but people begin to bring out the lifeboats, which makes me have two questions.

1) There are lifeboats on this ship?

And more importantly 2) Why do we need lifeboats?!

Another strike of lightening is my answer as it hits right where I had been standing moments before and flames burst into the air, causing another layer of panic to rise within me. "THE SHIP ISN'T FIREPROOF?!" is the first thing my mind decides to yell, and I'm still standing there as everyone runs around me.

People are hurrying over to the lifeboats, women first since we have no children onboard. Wait, I'm a woman. SHIT! I book it over to the lifeboat when another strike rocks the boat, making it fall into the water, me almost falling with it. I back up and search for the next, which is of course on the other side of the ship. 

Running around, fire is near engulfing me, I'm breathing smoke instead of oxygen, and nothing but thunder rumbling and lightening cracking is in my ears. All my senses are distorted and I feel like I'm on the fire version of the Titanic.

"Y/N!" Flynn. That was Flynn's voice. But I can't see him. Where's Flynn?!

"FLYNN!" I shout back. Smoke is clogging my vision so what do I do? Swat at it like crazy. And thankfully it works.

Flynn is standing right before a lifeboat, holding his hand out with a worried face. I run forward as he steps into the lifeboat, his hand still extended. All my brain can think is:

Run. Lifeboat. Don't die. RUN.

How supportive.

But I listen, and finally Flynn is right there. I stick my hand to grab his and-

Do you know how powerful and deadly lightening can be? I've been afraid of it ever since I was a child. It can strike a person, by the way, if you didn't know. I always felt like it was going to target me. I never wanted to be outside during a rainstorm. I felt like I'd die.

So imagine how I felt when it struck right behind me. 

The entire ship shook once again, and Flynn's hazel eyes opened wide as he fell down, as well as the lifeboat. I would've grabbed his hand, but I was a little occupied for the shake had sent me up into the air of all things. I'm flying forward, doing a cartwheel through the air, and Flynn's hand disappears. The world seems to be in slow motion as the lifeboat drops to the ocean surface and I fly away from it all, slowly coming closer to the disastrous crashing waves that no longer look peaceful and inviting.

A second later and the world speeds up again, sending me straight into the water. And it hurt. My body takes it's time to respond while my brain is screaming instructions, but I'm in the water, H20 filling my lungs. Finally I start to swim upwards, popping up to find a wave that sends me right back down. The more I swim the farther I seem to get from the lifeboats and crew.

I'm barely above the water when a double wave hits me and I'm sent what feels like 100 feet below the surface. I stare upwards, my hand held up like I'm trying to grab an invisible rope to be pulled right back up. But I sink lower and lower, my cheeks larger then a chipmunk's. I look side to side, trying to swim as my body grows more tired.

I'm delirious from lack of air and near fainting, and that's when I spot light baby blue. It's a beautiful color. Soft and comforting. Inviting even. Just like the sky this morning. It flashes by me. It's gone. I try to spin to spot it again, but my mouth opens and I cough, letting water once again fill into my lungs.

I'm going to die.

Those are the last words that will ever enter my brain. The world starts to go black and I can't process anything. I'm choking. I feel like I could explode. My eyes are fluttering open and close and I don't know what to do as the waves throw me around, even underwater. Or is someone carrying me? I can't tell.

"Don't die!"

Wait.

Who said that?

I didn't say that.

And what do they mean: "Don't die."

I'm drowning. How can I not die?

My eyes open just for a second more. But I can't even register whatever I saw, because the ocean becomes pitch black and I'm down for the count.

Sorry I couldn't not die. 


	2. Chapter 2: You're Not In Heaven, Promise

Air.

Wait, air?

I'm breathing. My lungs have oxygen. How am I not dead? Wait, am I dead? Is this heaven?

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, did I really just do this, oh my gosh."

If this is heaven, was that God?

...

Why is God mumbling?

"I mean I wasn't thinking, right? I couldn't just let her die! Oh my gosh, holy carp, how could I do this?" 

Well he's not cursing, that's for sure.

More thoughts run through my mind as "God" continues to mumble, when suddenly a cough escapes me. My chest aches as I cough, water leaving my mouth as I try not to drown again. My eye lids shoot right open as I cough, and I look around. Multiple lights are on the ceiling, but they're all soft, not even close to painfully bright.

Also the ceiling is purple and rock like, like we're in a cave. Am I in a cave?

_Definitely not in heaven._

As my coughing slows down and I can finally breath again, my senses come to and I realize my clothes are still rather wet. As well as my hair. So I haven't been passed out for long. Wait, so I didn't die? How? 

"I-I'm..." I croak out, still looking around, trying to gather my surroundings. Okay, so I'm not dead, but I'm soaking wet, and I'm lying down on like a bed or something and-

_OH MY GOSH WHO ARE YOU?!_

While I'd like to pretend that my thought process wasn't that easily interrupted, it was. Why? Because currently a man's face is just, floating over mine. Aka, he's standing over me. 

As my panic subsides I slowly begin to study his features. A nice soft round face. Somewhat pale with cute light brown freckles all over his face. He has very fluffy light brown hair, slightly long on top and curled just barely. With it he had cute round glasses that somewhat remind me of Harry Potter, except they don't have a rim of any kind. It's like two glass circles that are held together by a thin golden wire. And behind the glass are two impossibly bright blue eyes, that same baby blue I saw before. But it couldn't have been his eyes. It was a lot bigger then that.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" he says with possibly the most adorable and relieved smile I think I have ever seen. His face suddenly disappears, so I take that as my signal to sit up. I try, but God is my body aching. It takes me maybe a minute, but at last I'm sitting up, and I don't even get a chance to examine the room around because mystery man is already talking again.

"Gosh, I was so worried you were dead! Or that I did it wrong and that I failed at saving you. I mean, I've only ever had books as reference in my defense, but still!" he rambles on, pacing just a step back and forth before turning to me once again.

His outfit, much like his personality so far, is simple and adorable, as well as friendly. He has a nice light blue polo shirt that is a similar inviting shade as his eyes. Wrapped around his chest is a grey hoodie of sorts, but at the end of each sleeve is a simple white paw design. To go with it he has a pair of khaki pants. To put it simply, dad pants, as well as a pair of adorable cat socks. Blue socks with white cat prints all over.

Oh, wait, should I respond or...?

"Do...what?" is what I respond with, my voice hoarse as ever.

"CPR! I've never had to do it before, so I was worried I messed it up," he explains simply, and that's when it clicks.

Somehow, this guy was nearby and saw me drowning, so he must've swam to me, taken me to shore (even though I don't remember land being nearby at all) and did CPR to save me.

So of course I thank him. "You..saved me? Thank you! Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" I cry, a cough leaving me afterward.

"Oh, here, let me get you some water," he says, moving to a sink right behind him, taking what looks like a cup that belongs in a chemistry set, and fills it with water. "It's a good thing I cleaned these," he mumbles, which confuses me.

Actually, no it doesn't, once I look at the room.

The room isn't that big, around the size of a bedroom maybe. It's round, the walls that same dark purple rock, but there are normal white cabinets sticking out of said walls. There are also two counters on either side of me, one with a sink. They both have multiple dishes and cups and chemicals sitting on them, all organized to an exact place. The only thing out of place seems to be the cup mystery man is filling up.

The room is actually rather warm, which helps since I'm still soaking wet. And I'm not sitting on a bed. I'm sitting on an island, I think. Or a table. It just has cushions galore set on it so that it'd be comfortable for me. And there's a blanket over my legs. I hadn't noticed that before. 

Oh, and my shoes are just gone. Great.

The man hands me the glass, which I thank him, and we sort of just sit there for a moment, me studying the room, him studying me. "Oh, shoot, where are my manners. I'm Patton! Patton Foster," he introduces with that same adorable smile and a hand extended forward. He seems older then me, but at the same time I wanna just pinch his cheeks. His whole aura is just friendly and welcoming.

I gladly shake his warm hand with my own freezing one and smile back. "I'm Y/n L/n. Thank you again for saving me. I thought I was a goner," I admit with a sheepish chuckle.

"Of course! I wasn't just gonna let you die! And I'm glad I saw you in time," he tells, which makes me realize something. Well, two things. For starters, he's perfectly dry while I'm soaking wet. Didn't he swim up to me to save me?

But I don't ask that question. "Definitely. Actually, how did you see me? I hadn't seen any land nearby, least not that I remember." It's a simple question really. But the panic that appeared on Patton's face said otherwise.

"Oh, um, okay, well, it's kinda weird, but uh," he starts, and I just take a sip of water, arching a questioning brow. "We're still underwater."

I nearly spit out my water as I look at him. I do cough after I swallow, though. "W-What do you mean, underwater?" I ask shakily, clearing my throat afterwards.

"I mean, well, we're underwater," is what he says back, walking towards a wall I hadn't bothered to notice yet, which is ironic since it's right in front of me. It's an entirely blank wall, same rocky style as the others but with literally nothing on it. Patton walks up to it and presses a button nearby. Suddenly the wall swings to the right and upwards, and I hear a thud above us.

Now, instead of a wall is clear blue ocean. Nothing but water for miles and miles to come. We're in an underwater house?! I slowly stand up, the blanket falling to the floor as I set my cup down. I walk right to the window, about to lean on it when Patton pulls me back. His expression is worried. "Are you okay?" he asks nervously, and I just beam back, purple eyes sparkling.

"Are you kidding?! You live in an underwater house! That's incredible! I mean, of course I've heard of these houses before, hell, there are even hotels that are underwater, restaurants, you name it, but this is incredible!" I exclaim, walking up to the wall next to the now window. "I mean, is this actual sea rock?! It's amazing! Most underwater homes have such a modern interior and the fact that this is so natural, it's barely disturbing the wild life! It's like your a giant piece of coral, but it's a home! Oh my goodness this is just incredible, I feel like I'm repeating myself, I'm at a loss for words!"

Suddenly, Patton starts laughing. Quite a bit of laughing, might I add. I stop my nerdy nonsense and turn to him, confused once again. "What's so funny?" I ask simply.

"S-Sorry. You, you're just reminding me of Logan a lot right now," he replies, as if that explains it.

"Logan?" I echo, hopefully voicing my confusion.

"Oh, right! I don't live alone. I live with my best friend, Logan! He's at work right now though."

"Wait, where does he go to work? We're like, 500 miles from shore, though I'm sure that's not accurate," I question. 

Once again a bit of panic seems to take over Patton, but he recovers a lot more quickly this time. "He's a scientist! Studies the ocean! So he has a boat that he takes to the mainland," he explains, nodding as if he's trying to convince himself.

I light up once again. "Logan's an oceanographer?! That's awesome! My dad's an oceanographer! And I'm interning at an aquarium that helps injured ocean life right now!" I tell, and Patton seems to reach my level of excitement.

"You help injured wildlife?" he asks back, seemingly amazed.

"Yeah! It's rather simple, but I love it! We help injured sea life, bring them back to full health, then release them back into the wild. That and I study the ocean in my spare time, helping my dad with his research."

"What's his research?"

"New ways to help the ocean and its wildlife. To try and stop all the damage we humans are causing to it."

"Logan does that too!"

"Really?!"

"Mhm! That and the possibility of m-!" Patton started before cutting off abruptly. "Possibility of...mmmany new species that the ocean might, uh, hold!" he starts up again, and while I'm confused with the pause, I brush it off.

"That's so cool! Gosh, when does this Logan come back home, I'd love to discuss this with him!"

"Oh, soon. I'm sure he'll be _thrilled_ to talk to you," he says, but there was a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"And it's great that he has a boat! I don't want to be a burden and stay long, so he can take me to the mainland in the morning," I realize happily, sitting atop the island once again and taking another sip of my drink.

"W- Oh right! Yeah, we can...do that! But don't worry about being a burden! You can stay as long as you need. I'd never mind the company," Patton tells, a hint of loneliness to his tone.

"So, what do you do, Patton?" I ask after a moment. He seems to brighten up once again at the question. He sure is one social guy.

"Well, mostly I stay here and clean the house, but few times a week I go to the ci-mainland with Logan. He goes to work and I go shopping for food, clothes, books, all sorts of stuff. And then I also volunteer at the library sometimes, just to help a little with the money," he says.

"Sounds fun! I can't imagine living in this house all the time. It must be amazing," I breathe, looking around the room once more.

"Yeah...but it can get lonely," he mumbles, his face falling flat before he seems to realize that he's sad and switches back to a smile. I give him a sympathetic look, understanding the lonely feeling. He smiles back, trying to say with his face that he's fine. I send him an expression that clearly reads "It's okay if you're not."

Patton looks away for a second, so I do too, noticing the blanket that I left just sitting on the floor. At once I hop up, turning my back to the giant window and pick up the warm cloth, attempting to fold it just to stall for more time really. My new acquaintance looks my way and smiles as I do so.

"Thank you for that Y/-AH!" he cries, standing up at once and staring at the window behind me. I jump, dropping the blanket onto the island.

"What? What's wr-" I question, beginning to turn around only to be turned back towards Patton by soft force. "Patton?" He's not looking at me, but rather the window behind me still. Suddenly he starts nodding his head up repeatedly, confusing me more. I break out of his grasp, turning around again only to catch the tip of something dark blue. "Wait, was that a fish?"

"No!! What?! No, just the water. Oh, speaking of! You are dripping wet! I luckily have a change of clothes for you!" he tells, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room.

"Oh-OKAY!" I cry, being pulled along against my will. I hop about, trying to keep up as I'm dragged to what appears to be the living room. Patton runs around for a bit, but I keep looking back at the lab-like room we were in. Actually, now that I think about it, that must be a lab for Logan.

"Wait, the shirt might be in the lab," he thinks aloud, confirming my assumption.

"Oh, I'll get it," I volunteer before Patton speeds past me.

"It's perfectly fine I've got it!" he cries before I hear scurrying around the room. There are noises of him searching, as well as mumbling, when suddenly I hear another voice. It's lower, and not nearly as bubbly as Patton's. If anything, it seems to be rather angry, but it's soft. In fact, both of them are mumbling so much I can't tell what they're saying.

But point is, someone else is here, and Patton might not be okay. "Patton?!" I call, walking quickly down the hall and sliding to the open giant circular doorway that has no door. I blink, finding before me a messy Patton, same as before, now with a bundle of clothes in his hands. But next to him is a new man.

This man for starters has a rather distressed and annoyed expression on his face, which is on the border of tan, but still has a pale touch to it. His hair is mostly pulled back and kept, a tad still hanging before his face but not low enough to touch his eye brows. Both his hair and eye brows are a dark brown color, very near black, but the light of the room gives it away. Unlike Patton he has simple rectangular glasses with a black rim resting on his nose, piercing and calculated dark blue eyes analyzing me from behind them. 

His outfit is just as sophisticated and organized as the rest of him. He has a clean collared black shirt on, somehow looking freshly ironed, with a single small pocket on the left side of his chest. Resting on top of that shirt is a blue and black tie with an interesting line design. With his shirt are a pair of pressed black pants and dark blue socks.

Interesting how no one in this house has shoes.

Wait, that's not important.

"I, uh, found some clothes!" Patton tells awkwardly after a moment, both this mystery man and I finishing analyzing the other.

"Are you..." I start, staring at him confused.

"Logan Berry," he confirms, his voice matching the one of before. His face isn't comforting or greeting in any way. To be honest, he just seems pissed, and that's it. Is he mad at me? Because I'm just randomly here?

Well, hopefully I can leave a good impression. I don't exactly want to get kicked out or anything. I mean, if it meant getting home, sure! But he just got back from work and-

Wait.

How did he get in the lab?

I look up, finding no latch or opening of any kind. In fact, the only way to get into this room is through the doorway I just went through. So how didn't we see him? I look down once again to see the pair staring at me, Logan peeved as ever and Patton nervous.

"Uh, hi! I guess I should probably introduce myself? I'm Y/n, Y/n L/n. It's a pleasure to meet you, Logan. Patton was just telling me about you actu-" I start somewhat awkwardly before being cut off.

"Oh he was?" Logan questions, turning to Patton with a threatening gaze. Patton's face was like a plead for mercy. What's wrong with him talking about Logan?

"Uh, yes? That you're, um, an oceanographer. I assume you just got back from work?" I asked. Logan turns back to me, but doesn't give me any confirmation. "Actually, how did you get in? I mean, there isn't an opening to get from your boat to this room so..." My words die on my tongue as I study these two strange men once again.

"Boat?" the taller of the two echoes, and Patton seems to be dying where he stands. He's squirming, dancing side to side like he's a powder keg about to explode.

"Yes!! Yes! A boat! Y'know, the one you use to get to work? On the _mainland_?" he shouts nervously, nearly dropping the clothes he has been clinging to tightly.

Logan stares at him with an arched brow for a full on minute before realization comes over to him. He clears his throat, adjusting his tie and turning back to me, face neutral once again. "Ah, yes, the... vessel I use to go to work. You see we have a tower down the hall that leads up to the surface. There is where my...boat is," he explains, saying the word "boat" rather begrudgingly.

But, his explanation does make sense. He must've not noticed Patton and I running out and gone to his lab to continue work or something. "Oh. Okay," is all I say, Patton heaving forward with relief.

"May I now ask a question?" Logan tells, and the bubbly man straightens up with paranoia once again.

"Sure," I agree with a shrug, moving more forward into the room. Logan just barely flinches like I'm a virus of some sort before regaining his composure.

"Why are you here?" At once I look to Patton, who just keeps looking at Logan.

"Ah, well, see, I sorta.....drowned?" I try to explain, and both their faces grow panicked at the statement.

"And I saw her...drowning, so I swam over and rescued her!" Patton explains with a plastic smile.

Rather then responding to the new information, Logan brings his hands to his forehead, rubbing it to stop an oncoming headache I assume. He sighs, letting his hands fall, before looking at Patton, his eyes reading a "we're talking about this later" look. What, was I supposed to just die?

The tension of the room is now very awkward, and like any person would I want to escape it. So, the clothes Patton is still holding onto catch my attention. "Oh, are those the clothes you were talking about?" I ask, making them both look back at me. The man in question looks down at the clothes like he completely forgot about them, and his face lights up yet again.

"Yeah, they are! They might be a little big, but it should work. In the mean time I can dry your clothes for you," he says, walking over and handing them to me. In the pile is a simple grey t-shirt that doesn't seem too big for me, as well as some shorts, not to mention some cute white socks with blue hearts on them, which I assume are Patton's.

"Thank you! Uh, um...where's a bathroom?" I ask, about to leave the room. Both of them show panic yet again, looking at each other worriedly. Do they...Do they not have a bathroom?!

"How about I show you where you'll be sleeping tonight instead?" Patton offers, maneuvering around the question as he takes me out of the room and down the hall. We pass one room with two beds sitting in it, one on each side. Must be Patton and Logan's room. Right next to that is another room, which Patton enters, so I guess it's mine for the night.

Walking through yet another doorway with no door, I can tell this room is more of storage then a guest bedroom, which is fair since I bet they don't often get guests. To one side is a small twin bed with a purple comforter, black sheets underneath. To the other side are three bookshelves, all filled to the brim with books. Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Non-fiction, you name it. It's like a library. A library that somehow fits on one wall in a small bedroom. On the wall next to the bed are a few drawings, all of the ocean and coral reefs. None are colored but that doesn't make them any less beautiful.

"Who drew these?" I ask, making Patton jump as he turns to see what I'm pointing at. For a moment he stares at them, a caring smile coming over his face.

"A friend of ours. He visits sometimes and we hang out while Logan's at work. He's been getting really good at art lately.

"Next time you see him tell him he's amazing at what he does," I reply, staring at the art still.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." For a moment we both just stand there, admiring the art before Patton seems to realize I came in here to change. "Well, uh, while you change, I'll go ahead and make dinner! Er, you like sushi, right?" he asks backing up towards the door with that adorable grin he first had on his face when we met.

I let out a gasp, smiling as I asked, "You can make sushi?!"

"I'll take that as a yes," he responds with a giggle, heading out of the room. Wait...

"Oh, uh, Patton?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no door."

...

Suddenly a layer of blush came onto the male's face. "Shoot, you're right! Logan and I will stay far away from the room, I swear it!" he reassured quickly, waving his hands like a madman.

My own cheeks turned a light pink, but I nodded, turning around and waiting for his footsteps to grow distant before slowly taking off my shirt.

_This may not be heaven, but something weird is definitely going on around here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could say something "fishy" is going on lol
> 
> Anyway, Chapter Two is here just a few minutes after chapter one, lol. Now it is Sunday, but I'm already late with posting chapter three so I'm gonna finish that and post it as soon as I'm finished! 
> 
> So Patton and Logan have both been introduced! And yes, they share a room, but when they don't have guests over the guest room is sort of a mini-library for both Logan and Patton.
> 
> Fun Fact: In my journal I drew a map of Logan and Patton's home from a side view. I'm not the greatest of artists, but it helped me figure out the basic shape and how deep it is. The top of the main home is about 50-60 feet below the surface.
> 
> Welp, hope y'all loved the chapter, and thank you already to everyone who has added this to their library! I already love this story and I'm honestly super pumped to keep writing it!
> 
> Later!
> 
> ~Star
> 
> (also, did anyone notice I made Patton say "holy carp"...like the fish. It's a pun xD)


	3. Chapter 3: You Have A Boat, Right?!

"Dinner's all set!!"

Oh wow, that smells delicious.

With that thought in mind I rushed on over, out of my borrowed room and into the kitchen with a smile. Both the shirt and shorts were slightly big on me, and my under garments were still slightly wet, as well as my hair, but it felt nice to not be dead, that's for sure. As I drew near my steps slowed down, and before me the kitchen appeared.

Before I even thought about taking in the room's appearance, I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. There wasn't any real smell, most likely because Patton hadn't cooked much, but what he did smelled absolutely amazing. Other then that it smelled just like the salty ocean, a perk of being surrounded by water I bet.

"It smells amazing, Patton!" I compliment, opening my eyes to look at the kitchen surrounding me. It wasn't that big if I'm honest, but that didn't make it any less open. The wall farthest from me held more white cabinets similar to the ones in the lab, as well as a silver stove and oven. There was a gorgeous marble counter with more cabinets and drawers underneath, and to the right it curved to where a sink sat.

Going past the sink the wall stopped and a bar appeared, three coral blue stools sitting beneath it. A sort of white window stood tall on the bar top, letting us look into the kitchen where Patton was currently plating our food. Happily I took a seat at one of the stools, holding my head up with my hands.

"Thanks, Y/n! Sushi is a specialty of mine," he replied with that ever-lasting grin, revealing plates full of sushi. There were California rolls, Crunchy rolls, Rainbow rolls, and more. I couldn't help but lick my lips as he set a plate before me, as well as a glass of water.

"You've certainly outdone yourself today, Patton," Logan suddenly commented from behind me, making me jump as he walked past. Patton set the other two plates on the opposite sides of the bar before dragging the leftover stools over, confusing me slightly.

"You could've just sat next to me, y'know," I offered with a small chuckle. Patton just sent that same smile my way.

"I know, silly! I just like to think eye contact is better for talking," he tells, sitting down at that. "Even if the cabinets make it a little uncomfortable," he added after a moment.

"Oh, I could move so you guys get the more comfy side," I tell, standing up and grabbing my plate.

Logan put his hand up, taking a seat on Patton's right. "It is perfectly fine, Y/n. Patton insists on us doing this every night, we're quite used to it." At that I slowly sink back down, deciding to just focus on my food. So, I grab the chopsticks I was given, and take a delicious bite of a California roll.

"Mmmm," is my response as I take my time to chew and swallow.

"You like it?" Patton questions with a giggle.

"Definitely! You've got great skill, Pat!" One seems to smile at the nickname while the other bristles. My brow arches, but I don't comment as we take the next few minutes to eat in silence.

...

Very awkward minutes.

Suddenly, Logan clears his throat, halfway done with his meal as he looks my way, pushing up his glasses. "So, Y/n, Patton told me your father and I share a similar occupation?" he questions, and I hold back a chuckle at how formal he talks.

"Mhm! He's had the job ever since I was a girl! He's getting close to retirement though, as much as he wants to continue working," I explain simply, grabbing another piece of sushi.

"It's neat that he loves his job so much!" Patton comments, eating a bit of the Rainbow roll himself.

"And your mother?" Logan asks, presumably trying to keep the conversation alive.

"She's a history teacher! Though she just got into that maybe ten years ago? Around that long I think. Before then she was a librarian." The calculated one nods, taking in the info as he eats a piece of sushi. It's like I'm a new puzzle for him to solve, and even when I'm just trying to socialize he's too focused on finishing the puzzle. I'd say it's odd, but at the same time I can't blame him. I am a random person who just showed up, after all.

"Human history is definitely worth noting!" Patton replies after a moment, his smile replaced with a shit-eating grin. Logan sighs, bringing a hand to his face as I take his words in.

"Was...Wait, was that a pun?"

His response is yet another pun. "Bet you didn't _sea_ that coming!" Once I catch the joke I can't stop the laughter that erupts from me.

"Don't tell me," Logan groaned, drifting off with a look of defeat.

"You like jokes?!" his companion finishes, ecstatic at the thought.

"Alright, I like puns, so _sushi_ ," I told happily, leading to Patton giggling and Logan actually putting his head on the table, leading to both of us laughing some more.

"Twice as many jokes?" I think I hear him mumble. After a moment of laughter we all calm down, going back to the awkward silence of before. At this I play with my food, trying to think of any conversation topics.

"So, uh, how did you two meet?" I asked after a moment, finding my mind fuzzy and useless at the moment.

"Childhood friends," Logan replied at once, his stature regained. "We've just stayed close since."

"And that's why Patton lives underwater with you?" I questioned, now thinking about how weird it is. It makes sense for Logan to be doing this. He is a scientist after all. But Patton is purely a friend. Why else should he be here?

The two both flinched, side-eyeing each other. "I'm like his moral support!" Patton said after a pause. "It can get awfully lonely out here."

"But then aren't you stuck here majority of the time by yourself? I mean, you don't go with Logan to the mainland often, you said so yourself," I replied, and he seems to panic quite a bit. Logan clears his throat yet again, gaining our attention as he adjusts his tie.

"We live here to see if human beings can live a normal life out here in the ocean. That and to study the ocean better then most get the chance to. While Patton may not have an occupation as a scientist he does know some of the ocean, so he helps me with my work. Not only that but Patton is an everyday human, and he is home quite more often then I am. Therefore we are each here for tests," he explained simply, but his tone seems almost agressive, like he's pulling himself back.

"Alright, that makes sense. Actually, speaking of your profession, do you think it will be possible for me to catch a ride to the mainland tomorrow? Not that you two aren't lovely, I just have a feeling my family thinks I'm dead right now," I said with a sorrowful look.

Yet again the two look at each other with panic.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, voicing my confusion.

"No!"

"Yes."

They look at each other again, seeming to argue with their expressions. I honestly can't see the issue here. I mean, Logan has a boat to get to work, so why is it so hard to just take me along?

"You see, Y/n," Logan started suddenly, regaining my focus, "I was not planning on heading to work tomorrow, not to mention on the way back home my, um, _boat_ seemed to be functioning oddly. I'll need to check it tomorrow, so it may delay your travels in the process."

"Oh, you should've just said that! It's fine! I perfectly understand! I'd even offer my help," the two flinch yet again, "but I don't know anything about boats really." They relax, leaving me confused, but I decide to just eat my meal instead. "In the mean time though, thank you two so much for letting me stay. Honestly, I owe you my life, but just, thank you, really."

"It's no problem at all, Y/n! I'm really glad I was able to save you," Patton replied, and I chuckle softly, taking a final bite of sushi.

"Heh, me too," I told, making Patton smile. Logan mutters something under his breath, but I of course can't catch it. The only hint I have is his expression, which still seems slightly annoyed, just like earlier. At least he doesn't seem nearly as mad as when we first met.

"Y/n, what do you think about mermaids and mermen?" Logan asked randomly, leading to Patton nearly choking on his water. He coughs for a few moments before actually sending a _glare_ his friend's way. Even though I haven't known him long, I imagined Patton rarely ever got angry. Logan in response just rolls his eyes, looking to me and waiting for an answer.

I put down my chopsticks, grabbing the glass of water next to me and taking a sip. It's interesting that they have plumbing here actually, now that I think about it. I assume they're taking the ocean's water and filtering it, whether by boiling or some filter built into the sinks.

"Y/n?" Patton asked nervously, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right, mermaids, right. Uh, well... When I was younger I was absolutely in love with mermaids, though most little girls are. Even today I find the idea of them amazing. Honestly, if they were real I'd be thrilled," I rambled, thinking of the days where I tried turning into a mermaid, wishing on a star or making some potion off of YouTube videos. Nothing worked of course, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"And what would you do if you found out they were real?"

"Most likely freak out," I joked at once with a laugh. "But seriously, I'd probably ask them a bunch of questions, and then... I don't know what. Why do you ask?"

"Knowing you work with science and the ocean, I was curious what you thought about the topic," he answered immediately. I shrug, taking another sip of my drink.

"You think you'd tell others? Maybe alert the police or something?" Patton then asked, getting into the conversation. I thought about it, not to mention all the movies I've watched where that was a bad idea.

"I..." I looked up at them with a curious look of my own. Patton seemed hopeful, like this was a life or death question. Logan seemed threatening, but I could see a glint of curiosity in those blue eyes. "I don't think I would. I mean, we as humans...we're not exactly the smartest. And you'd think with all the movies we've made we'd be prepared for that situation, but we're definitely not. I feel like if I were to alert the police, the government would get dragged in, and who knows.. merpeople could get dragged away from their home just for humans to study them as if they couldn't just talk to each other and...I don't want that, y'know?"

I look up again to see Patton smiling like he just won the lottery and Logan beyond shocked. "I...did not expect that response," he told, closing his mouth slowly. Patton nudged him with a grin, though why I still don't know.

"I can see why. Most people would alert the news and police I'm sure but...I can just see how horrible that could go," I explained, leading to Patton nodding vibrantly.

"I'm sure the merfolk would be relieved to hear that," he said with a giggle.

"Maybe they would," I replied with a laugh of my own. "We'll never know~," I then teased, wiggling my fingers for emphasis.

Logan stood up, grabbing his plate, and mumbled something along the lines of, "Maybe we will." At least I think that's what he said. And he does have a point. Who knows, maybe mermaids are real, as silly as that sounds.

Patton and I quickly follow Logan's lead, bringing our own dishes to the sink. Once that's done we head on over to the living room, which might be the largest room in the whole underwater home. In the living room was a large navy blue couch that curved, facing a wall with bookshelves, cupboards, and I'm sure more. Between the wall and the couch is a simple brown table, and between the table and wall is a small circular abdomen, the same navy blue color. There seems to be some light coming from underneath, but I don't really pay attention to that as we all sit down on the couch.

"So, Y/n, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out here in the ocean before the storm?" Logan asked as we all got settled.

"I don't mind at all, don't worry. And the company I work for had sent me out on a ship to study the ocean a little. It was more like a vacation, but I did get in some research while there."

"But your boat looked a bit old. At least, what I saw of it," Patton commented, to which I nodded.

"It was an old ship, but there was still quite a bit of technology on it. Though apparently no one thought to make it fire proof during the building process," I explained, my voice a bit bitter at the end.

"That is a rather poor design choice," Logan agreed, noticing the anger in my tone.

"But ignoring that part it sounded really fun!" Patton added, clearly the optimist of the group.

"It was fun! Plus the view was beautiful! And the crew was really sweet. Actually...I hope Flynn isn't too worried about me," I rambled, looking at my lap somewhat sadly.

"Flynn?" Patton echoed with a sympathetic look.

"A friend of mine from the crew," was the only context I gave.

We all just sat there for a moment until Patton let out a small yawn, which was adorable might I add. Like a little kitten. "We should head to sleep," Logan told, standing up and brushing himself off.

I stood up as well, yawning myself. "You're right, we should," I agreed, stretching slightly.

Patton popped up, seeming to have quite a bit more energy then Logan and I. "Well, night, Y/n!" he replied, heading off to his room. I smiled, following after him, Logan right on my tail.

Once I arrived at my doorway I turned and waved at the man, giving a small, "Night!"

"Goodnight, Y/n," he replied softly, walking into his and Patton's room. I entered my own borrowed room, a simple smile on my face as I plopped onto the bed that was ridiculously comfy. Not having any pajamas I just got comfortable, ready to sleep the night away.

~🐚~🐚~

I mean, I _wanted_ to sleep the night away. 

But of course I just couldn't.

The room was much darker now, my only light being a small circular window next to me that I had discovered and opened. It wasn't much brighter then the pitch black room, but the moon above gave off just enough of a bright glow for some difference. 

Actually, now that I think about the moon, the view must be beautiful at the moment. I got to see the stars while on the ship, but even memories aren't as faithful as the real thing. That and I can barely picture it with how awake I am.

I don't even know why my mind is so awake. I guess so much has happened today that I'm just taken by surprise. That and I have questions. Tons and tons of questions. All of them blurring together in my mind so I can't distinguish each and every one. It's awful, but after countless sleepless nights both during school and work, I'm used to it.

So, I just stare out the window, admiring the calm beauty of the dark water around me. Honestly, it looks so peaceful and comforting, especially since I don't have to worry about drowning. I just feel safe with this beautiful view.

Not really thinking, my hand slowly drifts toward the window. I don't know why, just feel like touching the nice cool glass. My s/c fingers just gently grace the glass but-

Wait.

Hold on.

What?!

WHAT?!

I sit up, retracting my hand as I stare at the what I thought was a window. My hand just _phased through it_. Like a ghost! But, wait, I'm not dead! Right? Well, I just spent a day with Patton and Logan, so I can't be dead, right? I'm probably just tired, or hallucinating. Yeah, that must be it...

Still, curiosity gets the better of me, and I shakily bring my hand forward again. This time, I watch closely as my fingertips come in contact, only to go through it. I can feel the water that should be on the other side of the supposed glass. Sticking my hand in further, bubbles float around as it moves. My hand is in the water! Then how is this place not flooding? 

I pull my hand back in only to find it's not dripping wet, it's perfectly dry! How is that possible? 

Taking a moment to stare at this physics-defying window, I notice how it's only slightly bigger then my head. Whether I'm hallucinating or not, this should be a good test to see what's going on. Slowly and carefully, I push my head through the window, feeling the water hug my face and my hair float upwards, just like I was dunking my head in a tub of water. I take a breath before fully submerging my head in and open my eyes. The ocean is all around me. I'm somehow in the water, and I'm clearly not delusional.

Now the real test. Slowly pulling back, I wait for my hair to drip down, clinging to my skin as my outfit and the bed grow soaked. Yet, when I come back in, nothing happens. Opening my eyes I realize my hair is perfectly dry! I quickly grab a piece of it, yanking it before my face to see sure enough it isn't wet in the slightest. What is going on?! Why is this happening? _How_ is this happening?

"Any confusion is too much confusion," I mumbled to myself, jumping out of bed and leaving my room. Of course I feel guilty for what I'm about to do, but I need answers, and I can't wait for them!

"Patton?! Logan?!" I cried, walking right before their room. I don't enter it, watching as the two pop up. Patton's bed is against the left wall, Logan's on the right, with both their heads towards the back wall, which has a large circular window sort of like the one in the lab. They both jump, searching for their glasses in equal stress, though Patton is a lot messier in his search then Logan.

"What?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!" Patton cries first, nearly falling out of his bed as he puts his glasses on slightly askew, running up to me.

Logan yawned, not seeming to be distressed at all once realizing it was me, slowly getting out of bed and putting his own glasses on. "I'd like to say I'm fine, but I'm too confused to be!" I replied, and of course I'm given a confused look in response.

"What?" the kind figure before me questioned, seeming to calm down.

"Why can I put my hands through the windows?!" I cried, losing it.

Patton and Logan both freeze, Logan now by his companion's side, as they both repeat, "What?"

I groan, walking down the hall, silently asking them to follow me. Speed walking, I enter the lab, tapping the floor with my sock covered foot as I wait for them to appear. To my surprise they were right on my tail, entering only a second after me. "I was in my room, and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to just touch the window, cause why not, you know? So I did, and my hand went right, through," I explain, waving my arms around as I tell my tale.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you're tired aren't you? I'm sure you just imagined it," Patton defended at once, so far the only one to speak. Logan pushed his glasses up, seeming to calculate something in his mind as I went on.

"That's what I thought too! So, just to make sure, I stuck my head through the window and-"

"You WHAT?!" Patton cried with fear before coughing, then awkwardly chuckling. "You could've hit your head or hurt yourself!" he added as if trying to explain himself.

"But I didn't is my point! And, not only that, but when I took my head back out, my hair was completely dry! And I feel like you two would know why I can somehow stick my hand and head through the window without water flooding the place, not to mention how my hair can become dry as soon as it leaves the water!" I accused, and Logan let out a sigh as Patton panicked for what seems the millionth time today.

"What?! Why would you think that? Y/n, we have no idea why you can do that, or how, are you sure you aren't just tired? I mean, cause that's impossible and we certainly don't know ho-" he rambled before Logan finally spoke, cutting him off.

"Yes, we do know. It all comes into play with being mermen," he said simply, seemingly exhausted with the conversation.

Wait...

"WHAT?!" both Patton and I shouted in a panicked unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I'm so so sorry this chapter came out late! Not to mention, this really isn't my best, even though the ending is so important! 
> 
> Agh, well, it's finally out! The truth that is. Well, the start of the truth. But yeaaaaaaaah, Logan and Patton are mermen, which I'm sure a lot of you guessed already. Patton isn't the best at hiding things, is he?
> 
> Anyway, just a heads up that this coming week's chapter will most likely also be late and I'm really sorry about that! I'm going on a trip with the fam from this Wednesday to Friday, so I won't have much time to write, but I will try to finish it on Saturday if I can!
> 
> And to all of you that have read this so far, thank you! I really appreciate any support you guys give me, whether just small comments or adding it to your library, whatever. It really makes my day that you guys like it! 
> 
> Fun Fact: When designing the home I decided to call the windows "Water Walls" because they'd need someway to keep the water out while in human form. Plus I like to think it made the reveal more fun.
> 
> Well, all will be explained in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Later!
> 
> ~Star


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Eight All Over Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already say it a bunch in the notes below, but thank you all so much to those who have checked out this story!  
> I know sometimes my A/N's are weird and don't make sense, and that is mostly because not only do I post this story here but also on my Quotev account (which you can check out here if you want https://www.quotev.com/StarWrites613 )  
> I usually update on there first and just copy and paste my author's notes as to why they're all funky. But, if you want quicker updates I suggest checking there! Or not xD  
> I'm super excited to finally be using Archive of Our Own, and I'm trying to figure out how this website works, but I'm getting there!  
> So, that's all, and enjoy this newest chapter! (I'm already writing Chapter 5 which I will post this Saturday definitely!)

I didn't hear that.

No way I heard that!

Logan is an intellectual! He'd never use mermaids as an explanation.

Yeah, that's it! He's toying with me. Logan is too genius to say such a thi-

"Logan, what the heck!" Patton cried, holding his hair in a firm grasp with worry, his frown more evident then ever.

"Patton, not only is there so much information that it's nearly impossible to hide our secret, but you also are awful at giving excuses and deceiving," Logan, the man who's intelligence I'm now questioning replied.

His ever panicked friend let out a small scoff to show that the blunt statement hurt, but not a moment later he sighed, turning to me. In fact, they're both staring at me now. Wait, are they waiting for a response? That I'll laugh or get angry or something?

"Uh...." is the first thing that escaped my mouth, leading to them looking at each other. Suddenly, awkward chuckles escape me, which soon turns into fierce laughter as I'm bent over with tears in my eyes.

"Y-Y/n?" I hear Patton question, so I force myself to calm down.

"S-Sorry, that's, it's just, Logan, I never took you for the j-joke type, especially with dinner earlier," I said, letting out a huff as I rub my eyes free of tears.

"Joke? When did I make a joke?" Logan questioned, sending a confused glance my way.

Is...Is he serious?

"Just now. With the merman thing?" I said, staring at the two of them. Neither of them looked like they were about to admit the joke. "Come on, you guys can't actually think I'll believe that. Merpeople aren't real, everyone knows that. In fact, I'm surprised a man of science like yourself would make such a joke." I could feel my tone growing sharper as I was starting to get annoyed. I want a real answer, not some humor. It's too early for that.

"Y/n he... he wasn't joking," Patton told, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Patton too?!

I scoffed before telling, "I know he's joking. Because you two both have a pair of legs right at this moment. I don't see no tails and gills and what-not. So can I please get a legitimate answer?"

They both frowned, Patton seeming guilty while Logan was getting annoyed himself. Why on Earth is he upset? "Y/n, I can assure you we are not committing a falsehood when telling that we are indeed mermen. We are simply a... special type of mer, to put it one way," he explained. 

I couldn't help but cross my arms and roll my eyes, signaling I didn't believe this bull. "Y/n, we're not lying, really! Honestly, I feel really bad for lying the whole time, but we weren't sure how you'd react if we told you head on!" Patton insisted, and my frown deepened at his desperate expression.

"Pat, you can't expect me to believe all this," I replied, my tone softened with guilt.

Patton, more desperate then before, walked past me up to the wide window that was still open. The ocean past it was so still and blue. It was calming, but also a little unnerving since you can't know what is and isn't out there. Another mystery of the world. 

I shake my head to focus, only to find Patton's back facing the window and his left leg raised backward. "Patton?" I voiced suddenly, taking a step forward as Logan came to my side. "What're you doing?"

"What's the phrase? Seeing is believing?" Logan questioned instead, a small smirk on his lips.

"What?" 

"Just watch, Y/n," Patton told before suddenly jumping backward, his feet going through the window just like the one in my room.

"Patton wait!" I cried, running forward only to watch his whole body go in, flipping backwards. His hair and clothes were all floating slightly, his glasses somehow still on his face. His light blue eyes were open, but they quickly closed as he continued to spin in circles, floating farther away from us.

I stuck my hand through the window, prepared to swim after him, only for Logan to hold me back. "Wait for it," he instructed, so I obeyed, stepping back and watching Patton float away.

Suddenly, and I rubbed my eyes to make sure they were working, the man in question lit up with that same beautiful light blue color, his whole body covered so that I can't see him at all. "What the-?!" I began to cry, only to cut myself off as the light vanished as fast as it came. Patton was still there but...

No way.

My mind, my eyes must be playing me. I gotta be sleeping. This, it's impossible!

"Seeing is believing," Logan mumbled proudly, watching Patton swim forward with a wide grin on his face.

He, he had a tail. A beautiful one at that. It was the same baby blue blur from when I was drowning. The sides of it had details of hearts and shells that were only slightly darker then the original blue. Going down to his fin, it wasn't your standard tail. It was open at the very bottom, the lightest blue you could imagine fluffing up the tail to make it look almost like clouds resting on the bottom of it. As Patton twirled it looked absolutely gorgeous, the colors blending together beautifully.

Looking back at his face however, the legs weren't the only change. Not only was he no longer wearing a shirt, which makes sense, but his glasses had become more goggle like, the sides now a lot thicker, though there was no strap on the back to hold them to his face. His light blue eyes seemed to shine with the transformation, and I noticed on his right cheek there was a light blue heart, same color, made of what looked like sparkling scales.

"Beautiful," I mumbled, staring in awe as Patton twirled some more, smile on his face as he showed off his fish features.

"Isn't he," Logan whispered back, staring with just as much awe as I was. Normally I would've questioned that, but I was too distracted at the moment. Merpeople were real! And I was saved by one! This is just, insane!

"I, I can't believe this! I mean, now I can believe this, but this is so crazy! Oh my gosh, I feel like a little girl again! This is incredible!" I rambled, slowly bringing my hands to my face as my eyes sparkled with delight.

"Glad to see you at last believe us. And it is comforting you aren't growing hostile at the revelation," Logan replied, a small smile on his face as he looked at me with pure relief. Now I get the question from dinner. He was curious because they were worried how I'd treat them if I found out.

"I've been hanging out with mermen," I breathed, a new giddy wave of shock overcoming me. With a new excitement taking me over, I turned my body entirely towards Logan, face expectant. "What about you?" I asked, intrigued.

"What about me?" he responded, arching a curious brow, but that same amused look on his face.

"What do you look like out there?" I rephrased, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Ah. Well, not too different, but if you wish to see," Logan said with understanding, simply walking right through the window and floating forward. I headed right up to the "window" like a child at an aquarium, wanting to see the fish. Just a moment later, similar to Patton, my intelligent companion lit up in a stunning dark blue light, covered head to toe. Then, as soon as the light came, it vanished, leaving a newly reformed Logan.

Just like his bubbly friend, Logan no longer had a shirt clinging to his chest nor a tie. His tail was that same dazzling dark blue, but unlike Patton the sides of his tail held grey, darker blue, and lighter blue lines, making interesting patterns similar to his tie. Another difference from Patton was his fin, which was the simple cliche mermaid fin, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Logan's glasses held that same black rectangular form, but the ends hooked around his ears to hold their position. His face was a lot more amused with my reaction then before, and what I think is a dark blue brain rests on his left cheek, similar scales to Patton.

"You're both, this is, oh my God, it's incredible!" I cried, not bothering to wonder if they can hear me or not. They both send smiles in my direction though, Patton's a lot brighter then Logan's, so I'll that as a yes, they can.

Unable to contain my energy, I begin pacing side to side, rambling my scientific nonsense like any normal human does. The fact that they exist itself is beyond fascinating, but the real interest to me is how they can take human form. The question is how though? Is there a scientific reasoning or is it purely magic? Logan did say they were a "special type," so does that mean they are the only ones who can do this?

"Y-s-/l-n!" I hear one of them call, though my name is messed up most likely because the water. I turn to see them both smiling, swimming right up to the glass and about to step back in.

"No, wait! Stay there," I ordered with my hands held high, leading to them swimming back. Wanting to get a closer look and not really caring at this point, I straight up dive right through the window, and I think I hear gasps as I do so.

Salt at once attacks my eyes as I open them, the world around me blurry. I didn't really think that through. But, I can see both a dark blue blur and a light blue one swimming up to me, waving their hands like I'm blind. I wave back as if letting them know okay, but something does feel off. It's like something warm is hugging my body, a heater wrapped around my skin. While it is comforting, I don't know why it's there.

"Y/n?!" Patton suddenly called, but it's not nearly as ruined a-

HOLY HELL WHAT THE?!

A lavender light suddenly blinds me as I let out a yelp, water obviously coming into my mouth. I close my eyes to avoid the pain, but panic is rising in me as I can't breathe. I feel something try to grab my shoulder before flinching backwards and suddenly air returns to my lungs, the light leaving.

"What on Earth?!" Logan cried, leading to me open my eyes. The world around me is no longer blurry and I can see both Logan and Patton just fine but...

They're still mermen. We're still in the water. So why can I see? Why can I breathe, actually? 

My cheeks are puffed up like a chipmunk's as I look at the two of them confused. I try to kick forward, but my feet feel glued together. Actually, that warm feeling of before is now just around my legs, hugging them tightly.

Patton swims right up to me with the most giddy look I think I've ever seen. "This is amazing!" he said, blue eyes shining.

"What is?" I questioned at once before slapping a hand on my mouth, nearly hitting my friend. How did I just talk? It didn't sound garbled at all! 

"I suggest looking down," Logan offered, still rather surprised himself. Taking his advice, I slowly look down and...

I..

A part of me isn't surprised.

But most of me is.

There is a TAIL in place of my legs. It's a gorgeous violet, lavender circle patterns on the middle and sides of it. From there I have the same sort of tail as Patton, only the "clouds" are the same light lavender as the circles. Actually, now that I notice, I have a different shirt on, one that doesn't mind showing my stomach unfortunately. A dark coral like design is hugging my chest, not your cliche shell bra thankfully, and the shirt design leads to two long and large flowing sleeves that are an even darker purple net design. Moving my head I can feel a hood, so I pull it up to see it's lavender as well, and just a bit bigger then my head.

As comfortable as this is and as amazing as I feel, that's not important. What's important, you may ask?

WHY AM I A MERMAID?!

The first thing I do is let out a shout of distress, flying around (or I guess swimming around) in circles with panic, trying to understand what the hell is going on. Finally after floating for a bit I begin to calm down, sort of, kinda. Okay so I've stopped screaming, so that's good. At once Patton swims to my side, his face like one of a worried dad's. "Y/n? Are you okay?" he asked at once, holding me upright and looking into my probably panicked purple eyes.

"I'd like to say I am, but uh, I have a TAIL so, ah, s-sorry, just, er, overwhelmed?" I rambled, cringing at my own voice as Patton lets go of my shoulders.

"I get it. I'm uh, pretty confused myself," he comforted with a nervous chuckle. Logan arrives at his side, studying me as I was him only moments ago.

"This is rather odd. I mean, clearly this is new. You did nearly drown earlier today, after all," he commented mostly to himself, bringing a closed hand to his chin as he tries to understand what's happening. "Something must have happened from the time Patton saved you to now that would cause this to happen. There isn't much to go off of however since there's barely any info on Patton and I's kind to begin with."

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically, trying to calm myself down. I shouldn't be scared, I should be thrilled, right? I mean, I'm a mermaid! That's what I've wanted! Well, it was. When I was like, eight or something. But hey, better late then never! God, this is one of the most fantastic things to ever happen to me, so why am I so scared?

Patton stared at me for a moment before realization came to his eyes, as well as the tiniest bit of blush for some reason. "What if she got some of our DNA in her? Could that do something?" he asked softly, confusing Logan and I greatly.

"Well, possibly, I'm unaware if that would cause any affect, but yes, DNA may have something to do with it. Why?" Logan questioned back, making Patton go slightly redder.

"It's honestly not a big deal, I just never did it before," he mumbled before looking up with embarrassment. "I did CPR on Y/n, so that might've given her some of my DNA."

I'm still confused while Logan seems to at last understand, though he isn't flustered in the slightest. "Ah, yes, mouth to mouth would've given her some of your DNA possibly, so there is indeed a probability," he agreed, and my cheeks tinted slightly as I understood. It's not a big deal though. It was to save my life, after all.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm trying to decide if I should freak out or be ecstatic," I said, swimming back just slightly and admiring th- my... tail once again. 

"I think this is amazing!" Patton commented at once, most likely glad for the topic change. "I mean, you're like us now! We can go swimming and I can take you into town and we can hang out without having secrets! Ah, this is awesome!" As the man did an excited flip I took in the words he said.

"Wait, so you guys still work on the mainland?"

"No, we merfolk have a city, obviously. It's where we work as well. That was just the facade Patton came up with to make you believe we were humans," Logan explained, adjusting the ends of his glasses as he spoke.

"There's more of you guys?!" I cried, feeling the joy return to me.

"Yeah! We even have a king and princes and a queen! I think you'd like Roman! Or maybe not. Hard to tell sometimes," he chuckled, looking at Logan in specific, who rolled his eyes.

"Just because I myself don't get along with him greatly does not mean other people won't get along with him. He just...frustrates me sometimes, that is all," Logan defended, his cheeks now slightly flushed as he looked away.

"There's a PRINCE?!" I shouted, struggling to swim forward to Patton as I grinned. It's hard to swim with one tail when you're used to kicking with two feet, unfortunately.

"Two of 'em! Though I've never met the other before," he told, making me bounce with excitement.

"This is so awesome! I wish you guys just told me from the start! This is amazing! I've been hanging with mermen! I'm near a city of merpeople! I'M A FLIPPING MERMAID!" Cheering through the void of water, I flipped upwards, giggling like a child.

"You certainly are flipping," Patton agreed with a knowing grin, leading to Logan sighing. I laugh before trying to swim back down, the smile never leaving my features.

"Oh my gosh, I feel like I can't sleep now! I'm too excited! I feel like I'm going to Disney World or something!" 

"Disney...world?" Logan echoed, his face twisted into confusion, making me gasp.

"Holy- you guys don't know what Disney is, do you?!" I shrieked with fake terror.

"Nope! Mind fillin' us in?" 

"Basically a studio that makes a bunch of movies and animations! Disney World is a park owned by it," I started to explain simply before cutting myself off. "But that's not important! I have thousands of questions and now that we no longer have secrets, I'd like answers!"

"Then I suggest we head back inside for that. Floating about will only tire us more," Logan suggested, to which we agreed. It took me a little, but with Patton's help we swam back over to the window which thankfully wasn't that far.

First Patton entered, making sure to jump in the air. As he went down to the ground he lit up in light blue once more, wobbling only for a second before the light went away and he was back to his human self. Quickly Logan followed, carefully hopping as well as he transformed. They both looked back expectantly, and I tried to hop through just like they did. But of course, I didn't, leading to me trying to balance on a tail and falling right into Logan, who fortunately is strong enough to catch me.

"Ah! My bad!" I said (more like yelled) as lavender light blinded me once more and I got my legs back, feeling that warm feeling slowly dissipate. 

"It is quite alright. Now, what are some questions you have?" Logan asked, getting straight to the point as we walked over to the kitchen.

"Well, re-introduce yourselves for me. Tell me anything you left out," I suggested as a start, leading Patton to sit next to me at the bar with a smile.

"Not much changes, but sure! I'm Patton Foster, I had a mermaid mom and no siblings. In elementary I met Logan and we became best friends. Later in middle school I ran into Prince Roman and now we're friends. One time Roman and I were swimming around and found a rock that went up and out of the water. We climbed it for fun, but when I got far enough out of the water, I turned into a human. We have a law...no humans or anything similar allowed to the kingdom. So Roman promised to keep it a secret," he started with a smile, seeming to remember the first time it happened.

"The next day Patton told me about it and brought me to the same place, where we then discovered I have the same ability. That of course brought us closer, and we grew up like any normal mermen would, just with our new secret," Logan added simply, sitting across from us.

"We learned new things about it and Roman decided to try a little project. Ya see, this is the rock Roman and I climbed. What we didn't know was the inside was like an air pocket, no water inside. So, Roman offered to turn it into a home. It was really hard, Logan and I being the only ones to really do anything without getting water inside, but finally after, what, ten years or so? We finished it, and moved in! Now we live together and just carry on with life," Patton finished, and he looked around the home with reminiscent joy.

"And your jobs?" I questioned, taking in all the information with a smile.

"They're basically the same as you were told. I am the Royal Scientist's right-hand man. A group of scientists, including myself, study ways to help the ocean, especially on how to do it without humans knowing. And in my spare time I research the possibility of mermaids having magic at their use."

"You mean you guys don't already have magical powers?" I'm honestly shocked. I mean, their _merpeople_. You'd expect them to have _some_ magic to bend at their will.

"We do not, I'm afraid. Aside from Patton and I's transforming ability, there is nothing magical about us."

"Besides being half-fish and breathing underwater," Patton joked, making me chuckle.

"Yes, besides that. Another reason I look into this is I've been working towards finding any information about why we were born the way we were and if there has ever been anyone like us."

"Have you tried asking your parents?" I offered. 

"I asked my mom as soon as I found out. She wouldn't tell me anything though," Patton explained, looking at his lap somewhat dejectedly. I let my hand rest on his leg, giving a sympathetic look his way.

"My father on the other hand, hated human kind entirely, so if I were to tell him who knows what might've happened. I did try asking subtly, but the topic was also sensitive with him," Logan added, not seeming as sad about it. Or at least, that's what he was trying to make me think. His eyes looked a lot more dejected then the rest of him.

"Well, as long as you keep trying! Besides, I'm mysteriously now the same, so maybe I can help! I mean, I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon seeing as you guys don't have a boat," I tried to encourage, which thankfully worked for Patton grew very excited.

"You're right! You can hang out with us now!" he agreed cheerily.

"What about your job, Pat?"

"Oh, I'm also still a librarian! I help out a lot, plus not many people go there so I study a lot, searching for any info on our kind!"

"Neat!" I replied, not bothering to question how they can have underwater libraries.

"Do you have any other questions, Y/n?" Logan questioned, stifling a yawn.

"Yes! Can you finally answer the question about the windows?" 

"Ah yes. You see, they are not windows, but a sort of water 'vacuum,' if that makes sense. Most use them for decoration. There are bubble versions to keep items that should be dry safe. But, we use them so that the place isn't rather gloomy and dark. It was rather difficult to install however," Logan ended with a groan, seeming to remember the pain they must've gone through.

"So if they're 'vacuum' like, that's why we're all dry right?" I asked, slowly understanding, though it still somewhat didn't make sense to me.

"Yeah! You were only wet at the start because I had pushed you through so fast it didn't have time to dry you up! Though it worked a little."

"Why weren't you wet then?" I asked simply, resting my head in my palm.

"Whenever we switch to our human form we're automatically dry for some reason," was his only answer, as well as a shrug.

"Any more questions?" Logan asked, clearly not wanting to get off track.

"Not really. I guess... well, do you guys know much about humans? Like, since you have this ability, are you into anything that humans are into?"

"I've seen a few picture books about these creatures called dogs and cats! They're absolutely adorable and I've always wanted to meet one! Though I don't get the greatest image since those books I've found in shipwrecks, so usually the book itself is mostly destroyed. That and cooking! Most recipes are made to not include fire, but I try any that do need fire, and I've played around with the kitchen myself!" Patton told with a grin.

"Even with this ability we aren't very aware of much humans are aware of. The shore is miles and miles away, so we'd never bother to swim out there, even if we'd get the chance to learn more. But there are a few things. Personally I myself am a fan of astrology. Not most merfolk fancy it, focusing more on the water then the sky. But we have books on it and, I do find the stars to be rather calming. Studying them on the tower is always a peaceful thing to do," Logan explained, his face calm at the end.

"STARS!" Patton cried suddenly, making us both flinch.

"What?" I asked back, trying to calm my now racing heartbeat.

My only answer was Patton standing up and walking away, so of course Logan and I followed. "Logan and I weren't going to show you the tower since we don't actually have a boat, but now we can! Plus, it's night time! The stars must be gorgeous right now!" he explained, continuing to run down the hall.

I let a gasp escape me as we passed our bedrooms to see a final open door that only showed the beginning of a spiraling staircase. "Oh my gosh, the sight must be amazing!" I agreed, speeding up to join Patton, and to my surprise Logan sped as well.

"They are, believe me. I've stayed up this late before only to get a good look at them. The view is splendid," Logan added as we all began to climb the staircase. Looking up though, maybe just a level or two above us, was a whole ceiling of water.

"Wha-?" I began to ask before Patton giggled, now to my left.

"This is also why we couldn't show you the tower! Being able to swim, we figured it'd be easier then walking up a staircase!" he explained happily as we drew closer to the dark blue. There was a single light in a circle shining down from the very top, so it was rather dark at the moment.

"Smart," was all I commented with as we arrived to the floating water. I stuck my hand up, fingers grazing through the water. It was so odd to see it float above me, but it also felt magical. Honestly, my eyes sparkled at the sight. Logan jumped up first, eager as ever to see those stars. He kicked upward into the water for a few seconds before shining that same dark blue, quickly switching back to that same elegant mer form. Patton then followed, and I jumped in as soon as he did, feeling the water wrap around me, as well as that familiar warm feeling.

Soon lavender light covered my vision and I could once again breathe. The first thing that left my mouth was a giddy laugh. I'm still freaking out over all of this.

The tower went back to it's darkness of before as we swam upward, looking up at that single light that marked our destination. The tower was rather tall, maybe around 30 feet high, if not taller? Well, I guess deeper in this sense. So, why not some small talk? I swam up to Patton's side, feeling my body relax as I moved my fin back and forth, Logan speeding ahead of us. (if you want I suggest playing this music: [calm background music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VADfDjLrYRA))

"So..what was it like as a kid? Growing up and all that? I'm curious," I started randomly, and he smiled. Patton seemed to be a fan of looking back, if you ask me.

"Ah, well, I'm sure it wasn't too different from yours! I mean, I guess I never knew my dad, so it was always my mom and I, but that's fine! Elementary was fun, everyone was so alive and friendly. Meeting Logan was probably the best thing to ever happen to me, of course. Then I got to meet Roman, and for being a prince, he sure is one friendly fellow! Though he can be a bit too in love with himself sometimes," Patton commented, and we shared a chuckle before he continued.

"My mom passed just a little after I got out of high school. She was a bit old when she had me, I guess, so it was expected. But, I never stopped living! Our city is pretty big, but I know just about everyone in it! And it's really fun to live with Logan. Like a sleepover every day! And now I know you! And we can hang out, it'll be great!" I smiled at just how optimistic and happy Patton can be. It was so heart warming.

"What about you though? How was your life?" he then asked me, taking me by surprise.

"Oh, well, y'know, casual stuff. Grew up with my parents, my brother being born when I was eight. Elementary was fine, met my best friends in middle school, moved to Florida in high school. It was hard being away from my friends, but I made more, not to mention discovered my passion for the ocean. Moving honestly sparked a lot in me. So I went to college, graduated early with high honors. And now not only do I love my work, but I also still get to see my family every day. It's really nice..." I drifted off, realizing I might never see my family again. I mean, they most likely think I'm dead, but..

I shook my head, trying to not get depressing as I thought of something else to talk about. "You and Logan seem like really good friends," I commented, noticing Patton's sad sympathetic face before he switched it to a happy one.

"Yeah, Lo is great. Honestly, it was really funny how we met. It was the start of third grade, I think? First day, we swam right into each other. I wasn't focusing and he was reading, so it was bound to happen. We dropped our things, helped pick each other's stuff up, and then I hit him with probably six or seven puns in one go. I tell a lot of jokes when I'm nervous or awkward. It took him a minute to realize they were jokes, and he actually laughed!"

"No! Logan laughed?!" I replied with mock shock, giggling slightly.

"Probably the only time he had ever full out laughed at my jokes. He still laughs at them, but he'll never admit it," Patton told with a laugh of his own before Logan suddenly appeared before us.

"For the last time, Patton. I had sneezed, not laughed. You wish I'd laugh at your sour sense of humor," he commented, but a smile was on his face as he swam back upwards.

"Suuuuure, Lo," Patton agreed sarcastically, looking at me brightly. "Since that day we just got along, strangely. I mean, we're really different in some ways but, we just work together so greatly. And I'm really glad for it too." The happy man looked up and smiled at Logan, who was stills swimming above us. These two definitely seemed to be close. It's adorable, honestly.

"We're here," Logan suddenly told, and we both looked up more to see yet another window-vacuum-barrier-thing above us, this time a ladder hanging above it.

"Awesome!" Patton commented, swimming up more, as did I. I hadn't even noticed time had passed that quickly. Patton jumped up first, leaping like a dolphin through the air. In fact, he jumped so high it gave him enough time to shine that baby blue and grab onto the ladder, climbing up. Logan on the other hand just grabbed the first bar, pulling himself up until he was high enough that he also shined and switched back to his normal form. I did the same, not wanting to risk hitting my face on the ladder if I tried jumping.

We barely climbed at all before Patton reached a cap, one with a small window in it that had been emitting the light for us the entire time. He opened it up and climbed out, Logan and I right behind him. Getting up, I looked around to see we were on a platform of sorts, flat and no larger then a big trampoline. Four lounging chairs sat there, all a shade of purple that was only slightly lighter then the sea rock below it. Patton and Logan both took a seat on one, but I looked up first, and...wow.

The view was absolutely gorgeous. As far as you could see it was like, well, an ocean of stars! Each one shined brightly on the dark night sky, the moon large and glowing powerfully in the middle of it all. All you could see around you were stars and oceans. No lights, no hills, so cities. Just stars and water. It was incredible. Not even a single cloud could be seen. Just beautiful lights, showing an art called the sky.

"Wow," I breathed, stumbling into a chair of my own, which was to the right of Patton, Logan on his left.

"I told you the view was splendid," Logan commented, but he didn't dare raise his voice above a whisper. Even the wind was soft as it just barely flew around us, not even strong enough to toss our hair about. It was perfect.

I have no idea how long I sat there, staring at the stars. I felt like I couldn't even breathe for I felt like it'd go away if I did. But eventually, exhaustion had to ruin my fun and my eyes slowly fluttered shut, hiding the beautiful scene from me as I drifted off to a deep rest.

You know,

Maybe living here won't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I just say it
> 
> I freaking LOVE this chapter. It was so fun and important and there was exposition and I have been DYING TO WRITE THE TOWER SCENE. I was excited ever since I came up with it! And here it is!!
> 
> Yet again a chapter is late, but hey, this is 16 pages long, so hopefully that'll make up for it! I was at a lake trip, and that definitely helped my creative energy flow to write this. That and the calming music I linked above. I've been listening to it as I wrote, and it fit the mood so perfectly and jeez I already said I love this chapter, right?
> 
> Well, I really hope you all loved reading this as much as I did! I admit the beginning isn't my best, but I think I pulled through once we got past that point!
> 
> Fun Fact: It was mostly unintentional, but when writing how Logan and Patton met I made it be in third grade, which is when I met one of my best friends! Honestly I'm trying to give these two a really cute relationship, and hopefully I'm succeeding!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, I'm trying my hardest to keep up with the Update Every Saturday schedule! But, just in case this gets more out of hand with updating (and if you would be so kind and like this story) I suggest adding this to your library so you'll get notified and what not!
> 
> Anyway, thank you thank you thank you! And I'll see you all (hopefully) next Saturday!
> 
> Later!
> 
> ~Star


	5. Chapter 5: Are You An Angel? Well, You're A Fish. A Fish Angel?

You know, I've always been indecisive about dreams. I mean, they're fantastic, sweeping you off to a land of imagination, getting to explore ideas and adventures you'll never even come close to experiencing in real life. But that's also why they suck so much. Because they're only fantasy. And eventually you'll wake up, and you'll never get that experience again.

That's why I'm indecisive about dreams.

And that's how I'm feeling as I wake up, thinking about that wonderful dream I just had.

I mean, mermen? _Becoming_ a mermaid?! It's obviously nonsense. But it was such great nonsense. Not to mention that gorgeous view at the end.

Actually, it feels a bit colder, now that I think about it. Not like that warm cozy bed of before. I mean, I'm still comfortable, just feels like a breeze is going over me.

"Y/n?" Ah, I must've overslept. At least I know I didn't dream up the first part. Logan will take me home today. Home, that should be nice.

"I'm up, I'm up," I groaned softly, sitting up while keeping my eyes closed. Still no blanket. I must've kicked it off in my sleep.

"Good, cause we need to hurry before Logan and I go to work," Patton replied with a chuckle. Leaving already? Well, I guess they do need to go to work. But I thought the boat was broken?

At last I open my eyes, and there's nothing like a bit of shock to wake you up in the morning. We're on that same little tower as in my dream, surrounded by gorgeous water that is now a lighter blue, shining thanks to the bright sun in the sky. I'm cold because the breeze has picked up, throwing my hair around slightly as I see nothing but sea and sky.

"It wasn't a dream?" I mumbled to myself, staying in my seat as I continue to look around at the scenery before me.

Suddenly Logan appeared standing beside me, his hair a slight mess but otherwise looking the same as yesterday. "I honestly do not blame you for assuming last night's events were all a figment of your imagination, but I can assure you it wasn't," he told simply. "Now, we really ought to hurry if Patton and I want to eat before heading to work."

"R-Right! Sorry," I agreed quickly, hopping up and walking over to the little hatch. Patton opened it before simply jumping in, a fabulous baby blue light shining back up through the hole. So it really was real. I'm actually staying with mermen.

Logan jumped in as well, and I waited till he glowed that same dark blue to hop in myself, being blinded by lavender before admiring myself and the others with a smile.

"This is still so cool," I said mostly to myself, doing a small flip before we started swimming down.

"Glad you're still a fan!" Patton commented as he spun, spiraling downwards. I chuckled, trying to imitate him and failing miserably, but that didn't take the smile off my face.

The tower itself was now a lot lighter since the sun was shining up above. You could actually see the purple walls surrounding us, and while it made the space feel slightly smaller, it wasn't any less magical to see the staircase sitting down below, not being flooded by the water we swam in.

It was a lot more quiet then the night before, and soon we reached the bottom, flipping upright and dropping out, stumbling for a few seconds before switching to human form. Honestly, the swim woke me up a smidge, but we were all still rather quiet.

At least until breakfast.

Should've known Patton is always a chatter box.

Currently Logan and I were sitting at the bar, watching him do his cooking magic and talk at the same time. Oh Patton is definitely a morning person. It was obvious with how bright he was smiling and how easily he kept his eyes open, moving from the eggs to the bacon to the bagels. (And no, they weren't chicken eggs. I honestly have no idea what eggs they were, which I should thanks to my job. Eh, too tired to care.)

I can't help but envy his energy as Logan and I are sitting here, tiredly sipping our coffee, barely keeping our eyes open, though I'm the only one slouching. Does he ever just relax? Not worry about being professional?

I open my mouth to ask the question, only for Patton to hand over our food, quickly shutting me up. They may not be chicken eggs, but they were still delicious. "Thanks, Patton," I said after a scrumptious bite, smiling thankfully.

"No problem! I'm glad you like it," he replied simply, taking his own seat across from us and digging in.

Logan suddenly cleared his throat, gaining our attention as he took another sip of his caffeinated drink. "Now, Y/n, I presume you are aware that you will be by yourself for the next few hours?" he questioned, and I nodded, taking another scrumptious bite.

"I feel bad that you'll be by yourself, but the library is even more boring than here, not to mention Logan can't just drag you along to his place," Patton said with a guilty look.

"I'll be alright, Patton. Honestly, after everything I think I need a day to just relax, be by myself, y'know?" I replied as comfort.

"If you say so," was his response.

"Oh, and feel free to swim around, stretch your muscles. It isn't healthy to sit around all day, after all. Just not too far. No one usually comes out here but there is the chance you could get lost," Logan suggested, not looking at me as he continued his meal.

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, eating my bagel happily.

As we continued eating, Patton and Logan kept looking back at each other, seeming to have another conversation with their expressions. Actually, and I feel silly for wondering this, but are they telepathic? I mean, Logan said they don't have magic....but....that'd be really cool. Or who knows, maybe they just know each other that well.

Eventually we all broke out into a small conversation, which was quickly ended by the clock. "Ah, well, we should be going," Logan stated as he put his dish in the sink, giving it a quick rinse before leaving it there.

"I'm usually off before Logan, so I should be home soon!" Patton added as he put his dish in. I dropped mine in, carefully of course, before following Logan to the lab, Patton heading somewhere else. As I walked in I saw my intellectual friend was collecting certain items around the room and putting them into a worn down brown satchel that was hanging around his chest.

A second later Patton appeared in the room wearing a cute light blue backpack that was slightly smaller than most. He walked around the lab for a moment before grabbing a simple journal that was also light blue, having a pretty yet simplistic coral design on it. "I like to take notes as I work," he told me with a grin, probably noticing the stare I had been giving his journal.

"Well, we shall see you soon, Y/n," Logan told with a wave, quickly walking out and glowing, refacing us in his mer form with that same old blank calculated look.

Much opposite to his friend's exit, Patton bounded forward with a hug, squeezing me tight. I of course hugged back, smiling at the warmth it gave. "I'll be as quick as I can," he told, his voice low like he was promising something sacred. A moment passed and he jumped through the water wall, as I've decided to call it, glowing as well before swimming around and waving at me. I waved back with a smile as they swam away, off to what I can only assume is a wonderful city of magic and wonder.

"Welp, time to distract myself," I announced casually, heading out of the room with a sigh. It's not like I'm not used to being alone. Half the time when I research it's by myself, so I'm used to the silence. But...something about those two just make me dread the silence. As if it's suffocating me rather then comforting me like it used to do.

"So, what is there to do here?" I asked aloud. A habit of mine when alone, whether I'm actually feeling lonely or not. It distracts me from being alone. Honestly it's a sort of comfort, even if I'm more of saying my thoughts out loud rather than having a conversation.

Well, there are plenty of books, why not start with that?

...

Boring.

You'd think with all the books they have, especially with the fact that they're mermen, there'd be something a little more interesting.

But NOPE!

"Okay, well, um," I stuttered, shoving a tenth book back in place. My eyes spotted the kitchen. "Why not the dishes? Yeah, that should distract me. Besides, I owe it to them to at least help keep the place clean."

Well, I did the dishes.

But I think I did them a little too quickly.

For the next, what, two hours I think?, I did nothing but clean and lie around, trying and repeatedly failing to find literally anything that could entertain me enough. It was just better to have people to talk to than sit around by myself! Not to mention I'm restless with the fact that I'm sitting here while my two friends that are mermen are currently in a city of merfolk working with other merpeople. 

My brain is just filled with excitement! How could someone expect me to not be excited?

And that's when Logan's words floated back into my mind. 

_"Oh, and feel free to swim around, stretch your muscles."_

Well, don't mind if I do!

Desperate to just do _anything_ and get out of the same environment, I took a running start to the lab, and as soon as I got close, I jumped, flying through the air into the water. That warm feeling wrapped around my body and quickly I was covered in light. Honestly, transforming is sort of weird. You think you'd feel your feet gluing together into one tail, but all you feel is the warm hug-like "thing" around your body, and then light. It's almost like nothing happens, but so much does happen. It's odd.

Heh, maybe I should do some research on this in my spare time. I am going to be living with mermen for who knows how long after all.

Anyway, as soon as I transform I let out a small yelp of joy, swimming in circles with a smile. Just to move around feels amazing, and there's so much more space here then in the tower. Opening my eyes I'm met with the same sight as before. Endless blue water, lighting up thanks to the glimmering sun in the sky.

"Actually, how deep does this...?" I started softly, looking down as my words drifted off. I hadn't realized the actual house was so far up in the water. I can't even see the sea floor from where I'm at. And I mean, the surface is still quite a bit above me, but I thought we were deeper than that.

"I wonder if I'd get swimmer's ear trying to swim down there," I asked myself, only half-joking. Yet another theory to test, but I'll do that later. For now, I just wanna swim around a bit. So, I start by swimming around the house, which is a lot bigger on the outside than it feels on the inside. It's all that same purple rock, but some parts stick out while others dip in. Clearly they hadn't done much to the outside of the rock. Honestly, the only thing giving it away that they live here is the lab's entrance.

I swim around some more, twirling and flipping, (as well as possibly singing some Disney songs), when I let out a sigh. Somehow even swimming is getting boring. And I have a feeling barely any time has passed. "There's gotta be something to do," I mumbled, swimming up and out more, trying to look around. Logan did advise that I don't swim far, so I hope there's something in the area.

Sand, water, sand, water, stick, water-wait, that's not a stick. I swim forward a tad more to see it's actually the start of...a pole? Something like that? It looks like a small stick from here, but it keeps going down, so it's gotta be something bigger. 

I looked back at the house, then to the pole thing once more. It seemed pretty far away. And I don't wanna get lost and freak the others out..but...

"Sorry, Logan," I sighed before swimming out towards this new discovery, though only a pinch of guilt followed me. I mean, yes I'm braking his rules, but I'm a grown woman! And, whatever this thing is, it'll be my first discovery in this, uh, form? Whatever, point is, I'm excited and need some adventure!

So off I swim!

..And swim.

And swim.

Jeez this place is pretty far away.

Every few minutes I look back, making sure the "house" is still in sight, and thankfully it is no matter how far I seem to go. I am getting a bit tired though. But that won't stop my excitement it seems, because I continue swimming on.

Soon the pole has reached an end and I can see it's connected to something, but it's so far away still that you can't entirely tell what it is. At the same time, however, it's clearly some sort of shipwreck. I mean, the pole has white fabric hanging off of it from what it seems, and there's another pole, not to mention the thing it's attached to is I'm pretty sure a deck. So, looks like I'm pulling an Ariel!

A gasp escapes me as I finally reached my destination to see I was right! It is indeed a shipwreck. But what surprises me is that... I think this was my ship? At least I think it is. It looks about the same, and it's only a little damaged. No seaweed or anything growing on it. Just some open walls from stuff falling out maybe? That and some sand has gotten into the bottom layer as it's buried in the ground, tilted to the side slightly.

Despite all that it looks magical. A hidden trove deep within the ocean, and I actually get the chance to explore it! (Even though it might be my ship and I already know what's in it.) But, whatever! Adventure is adventure, I'm not picky!

So, with that thought in mind, I quickly swim up to the shipwreck, there being a perfect opening (that might've once been a window) for me to swim through. Man, I really do feel like Ariel! Too bad I don't have a fish friend. Wait, do fish even talk here? Maybe? I should ask Patton and Logan about that, shouldn't I? Ah, so many questions I forgot to ask.

"Focus, Y/n," I reminded myself as I swam through, my net sleeves thankfully not getting caught on the edges of my entrance. I look around, and I'm pretty sure I'm in what used to be one of the old bedrooms? Not sure which one though. The only hint I have is that there's a demolished bed, now just a bunch wooden pieces, as well as a ripped comforter. The room is rather large, and it's odd to see it all slanted on its side. But, there's no real interest in here, so I just keep going.

Going room after room, I have to admit this is place is fun to swim around in. It's a lot more fun swimming around than just walking after all. Half the time I almost feel like I'm flying, even though I'm underwater. Everything is just so magical. Heh, I feel like I'm repeating myself.

Actually, I think I might've found my bedroom! Again, there aren't really any hints, but my room was on the bottom level, so half of it is broken open, sand leaking in. And, amongst all that sand, is a large chest, the same one I put all my clothes and stuff in! Somehow it seems in almost perfect shape, not even opened. The locks are broken, however, which of course made opening the chest a lot more difficult then usual.

"Ah, all my clothes!" I cheered successfully as it opens to reveal, like I presumed, all of my stuff. Some shirts and pants, ripped slightly and of course soaked since I'm in the ocean. My pjs seem to be in good shape. Hmm, maybe I could bring these back, just for something more cozy to sleep in. A bag would be useful though.

Oh, wait! "My bracelet!" I cried with delight as I found the familiar small violet box that I know so well. The box itself is nothing fancy, but inside is my prized possession, my bracelet. It's a simple chain bracelet with multiple charms on them. All small and silver with different engravements on them. My dad gave it too me when I was, I don't know, around six? Each charm we bought after something special happened, all related to the event. Not much has happened in my life, so there aren't too many, but I've held onto it dearly over my life. And it's waterproof, so it won't get rusted! 

"I'm so happy it survi-" I started to say before a creak was heard in another room, as well as a crash and a yelp of distress. Wait, someone else is here? Could it be Patton? No, he's probably still at work, besides, why would he be here? Then a stranger? Could I meet a new merperson? Wait, should I meet a new merperson? I mean, I look like a mermaid, so I can just pretend I'm one, can't I?

With a sigh I shake my head, trying to clear my mind of the thousands of thoughts it holds. I wanted adventure, here's adventure! So stop thinking about it and just go!

Obeying my mind, I swim out of the bedroom, leaving my bracelet safe in its case in the open chest. The crash wasn't that loud, muffled since we're underwater, but I think it sounded like it was coming from the, uh, captain's cabin? That's what that's called, right? You'd think an oceanographer would have more experience with boats. But, I go to investigate to find an empty room.

The only show of a change is that there is now a hole in the ground, though with how many holes there are it's not like that's abnormal. But this one seems new, and it's kinda small. Like maybe the size of a ceiling fan? A small ceiling fan. Point is, it's new, but the culprit isn't here.

"Uh, hello?" I asked softly, not sure why my voice is so quiet. No answer. Maybe they're shy? Or worried that they'd get yelled at? Wait, why? I mean, this is a shipwreck, no harm in making it a bigger wreck. What if they're a child? Are they scared? What do I do then? Not like I have a phone or anyway to contact whatever "mer police" that might exist down here.

"Focus, analyze, concentrate, theorize," I randomly told myself. It was an acronym my dad told me when I'd get distracted or overwhelmed with questions. Heh, F.A.C.T for short. Okay, so, besides the new hole in the floor, there isn't much to go off of except-

How the hell didn't I notice that before?

To the left of me is a huge hole that goes into a new bedroom, one that's right next to "mine." So, that must've been where they swam to, seeing as this room doesn't have a whole to out of the ship like most bottom rooms do. I swim through the hole into the next room. There isn't another whole that leads to my room, but the door that somehow stayed mostly intact is wide open, swaying side to side just slightly.

As I follow the trail I feel like that scene in Clue, where the butler is explaining who murdered who by running all around the house, following the trail. Only, I'm by myself, so it's quicker thankfully. After swimming in this room the culprit swam out quickly and into...

I look left and right, to see the door to my room on the right is also open. Wait, my bracelet! Zooming into the room, I can see that no one is in here, the chest still open, but. "Shit!" I cursed, swimming over to the chest with worry as the case is no where to be found. They must've taken it! I mean, I can't blame them, they probably thought the owner was long gone. But I'm right here!

Quickly I rush right back out of my room into the main area, looking everywhere quickly as I mumbled. "Come on, I need it! I mean, until a few minutes ago I thought it was lost forever but I can't just lose it so easily I-AH!" If you're wondering why the scream escaped me, it's because I ran into something. Something that... shouted back?

Wait! I look up so fast it's a miracle I didn't get whiplash only to see

Oh, wow.

He's, well, I mean, just, wow.

It's a merman, about my age I think? It's hard to tell but I think if we were standing on land he'd be slightly taller than me? His tail is a mysterious black color, but the sides have a zigzag, almost lightening design, so the sides are a dark purple while the inside is that black color. His tail is almost like a crescent moon, only black rather than the glowing white. To my surprise he's actually wearing a hoodie, though it's currently not zipped up. It's also black, with purple patches and white stitches here and there, as well as the inside of the hood being purple.

But what catches my attention is his face. He has the darkest of browns, nearly black hair, though the tips are dyed purple. Speaking of, his bangs fall before his eyes, but what I can see are two glimmering purple orbs that shine proudly against his pale complexion. And under his eyes are black scales, just like the ones on Patton and Logan's face. They sparkle lightly as he stares at me, and it looks like he blended something in to make the scales seem more natural.

Wait, backtrack, he's staring at me. Uh, wait, what do I do? Heat rises to my cheeks as I try to think of an answer to that question. Should I apologize? But what if he did take my bracelet? Should I ask for it back?

"O-Oh, um, s-sorry! I hadn't seen you there, uh, heh," I babbled nervously, and his eyes widened. His expression was one of terror, yet at the same time his eyes held one of curiosity. But he still hasn't said anything. "U-Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but have you seen a small case anywhere? It has this-er, a bracelet thingy? I set it down and I don't know where it, uh, went." Jeez I just can't talk, can I?!

"Bracelet?" he mumbled, his voice low and terrified. It was rather gravely too, but not in a weird way. Just tired sounding. More like exhausted, actually.

"Did you, see, um, it?" I asked quickly, trying to act like it wasn't obvious that he had it.

To my surprise though, he starts apologizing to me, one hand raised defensively like I'm a vicious animal while the other digs into one of his hoodie pockets. "I am s-so so sorry, I had no idea you owned it! I t-thought it was, y'know, part of the shipwreck! I didn't, oh my god, I should've thought about that, sorry, I didn't," he rambled, and he removed his hand to reveal my purple case closed and safe in his grasp.

I let out a sigh before realizing he was still apologizing. "O-Oh, no, it's perfectly fine! You just said you had no idea, so it's all good!" I reassured quickly, putting my own hands up as well. This mystery man, er, merman? Anyway, he quickly shoves the box into my hand, making sure there is no skin contact whatsoever. He then shoves both his hands into his pockets, looking around worriedly.

Bringing the case to my chest, I notice how the whole floor above us is open so that light from above is shining down. That and there's another huge hole in the wall to the left of us. Actually, he's been staring at that hole for a while now. "Um, could I...get your name? Mine's, uh, wait, it's, right, it's Y/n!" I told, cheeks growing pink at the fact I couldn't remember my own name.

"W-What?! Name? Oh, um, I, uh, gotta go," he suddenly said before swimming towards the hole in the wall with panic. Honestly, I should've seen that coming.

I hastily swim after him for a little before giving up, shouting a pathetic, "What's your name?!"

To my surprise he actually stops, but keeps his back to me as he seems to think about it. Pulling up his hood, he turns his head in my direction and with that piercing violet gaze told, "Anxiety," before swimming off. I want to chase after him, but I keep thinking about that name. Anxiety? I've never heard anyone named after a trait. I guess he just didn't want to hand over his real name and was thinking on the fly. Though he did seem rather anxious. 

Looking down at the case, I open it to find that my bracelet is sitting carefully, and a certain charm catches my eye. It was a symbol of a thunder cloud, a single strike of lightening coming from it. It represents when I was born. According to my parents, I was born during a thunderstorm. This charm has been here since my dad gave me the bracelet in the first place.

Slowly and carefully, I take the accessory out of its case and put it onto my arm, rubbing the storm cloud charm with my thumb to feel the texture of the engraved parts. "Anxiety?" I asked softly, looking back out to see the merman is no where to be found. "Wonder if I'll see him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE
> 
> I DID IT
> 
> FORGIVE ME
> 
> Okay, so I feel really bad that this is YET AGAIN another late chapter, and because of that I've decided the release dates are now every Saturday OR Sunday. That way I'll have the whole weekend to work on new chapters, which should be good since I started school (bleh) today :")
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've been waiting forever to introduce our angsty boy, and here he is at last! This chapter wasn't my best (I feel like I've been saying that a lot now) but I do hope y'all still enjoyed it! I promise once we get into the climax these chapters should get better.
> 
> Fun Fact: If you haven't caught on by now, every mermaid has some sort of scale design on their face or upper chest. However, since Logan and Patton are half human, they only have one scale design, while most have two unless some other reason. Not only that, but I made Logan's be on his left cheek cause he's left brain, and Patton on his right cheek cause he's right brain! Honestly, I'm proud I came up with that.
> 
> Welp, if you did like this story or read this far, please save it! Like I said before, updates are every week, so I'd like to think that would convince you xD
> 
> Thank you all so so so much for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Later!
> 
> ~Star


	6. Chapter 6: What's This?! What's This?! There's Merfolk Everywhere!

_"Hurry up, Pat!" a young boy called, an expression of mischief glued to his face._

_"Not my fault you've got the better fin!" another boy called, swimming up to his friend with a bit of a struggle._

_The two boys were in their final year of junior high,_ _adventurous and brave, filled to the brim with energy. Even though one was a royal, soon to one day be the king of their city, they got along as if they were brothers. As if there was no difference._

_"Come now, Patton! Your tail is just as mighty as mine!" the first boy commented, skin as tan as sand you'd find on beaches, though quite a bit smoother. His ecstatic red eyes shined brightly with his glimmering smile, teeth pearly white. His tail though, was the true masterpiece._

_It was a marvelous display of reds and oranges, all sparkling proudly thanks to the shining sun above their ocean home. Two smaller fins stuck out on his sides, glowing an eye-catching gold, a royal color that matched his strong and mighty fin. It truly was a sight, just as much in strength as beauty, one of the strongest there was for his young age._

_"Roman, you know that's not true," the other boy scolded lightly, though he beamed at his friend once he at last caught up._

_"You can prove it true with our next challenge!" the royal said, voice similar to a game show host's as he pointed to the large purple structure behind them._

_Patton let out a lazy smile, his joy never leaving no matter what he did. "Another challenge? We just swam like a thousand miles! We're so far from the city!"_

_"Our final challenge then! To prove who truly is the mightiest," Roman cheered,_ _spiraling upwards with joy._

_"You've beat me in all the other challenges. You've already won, kiddo."_

_"Patton, we're the same age. I'm even older than you!"_

_"Maybe on the outside," the younger boy teased, his hands held together tightly behind his back. "Moving on, what's this final challenge?"_

_"Who can make it to the farthest limits of merkind, that's the challenge! We shall both swim up to the surface, and from there climb this large rock as far as we can! First one to make it to the top or if the other yields wins!" he explained, swimming up to his friend to show the sparkling excitement in his ruby eyes._

_Patton pulled a determined look, his own baby blue eyes scrunching up with delight. "Let's do it!" he replied, though he let out a small yelp as the royal grabbed his pale hand, tugging him towards the rock._

_"Are you ready?!" Roman yelled, even though they were right next to each other, not another soul in sight it seemed._

_"All set!" Patton cheered back, letting go of his friend's hand and looking up, preparing for the swim ahead._

_"GO!" the two cried in unison, beginning to swim up as fast as their tails would allow. Roman at once was in the lead, his large and sturdy fin slicing through the water one swish after the other. However, Patton wasn't far behind, using his arms as an extra boost, that determined expression holding on tight._

_They were swimming for a while, about 50 feet below the water's sacred surface. Every once in awhile Patton would surpass the royal, only to be push back down to second. It was close for sure, but when they jumped through the surface, it wasn't over yet._

_The two boys had never been out of the water fully before. It wasn't allowed often, not to mention there were no structures near the city that got close to the top of their ocean_ _kingdom. So both their hearts were racing with joy as they broke free, feeling the water droplets cling to their skin for dear life._

_With a loud thud, they both landed on the rock, which was rigid and compressed, ledges here and there to help them crawl to the top. It was rather difficult, their slippery tails making the task more difficult, as well as dangerous._

_Patton let out a giggle as he hopped onto another ledge, at last in the lead, though Roman was right on his tail. Figuratively, of course. It was getting rather hot, though the young mer supposed that's just how hot it was outside the water._

_"Patton?" Roman suddenly asked, appearing by his side with a worried frown. "You okay?"_

_It took him a moment to realize he was panting. "Yeah, just a little hot is all! Come on, we're almost there!" he cheered, struggling to jump onto another ledge, barely making it._

_"We can stop if you're tired," his friend continued, hopping up with ease._

_"No, I'm fine! Let's finish this, Ro!" Patton cheered, pure determination pushing him through the sudden heat as he climbed onto the next ledge, his tail slipping off for a moment before he pulled it back on._

_"Pat, really I-" Roman had started, staying on his ledge when pure shock interrupted his growing stress._

_Patton let out a yell equal to Roman's surprize as he was blinded by a light blue light, almost as bright as the sky itself. "Roman?!" he shrieked, flailing his arms about with panic. He hit the rock around him a few times before deciding to stop moving, not wanting to fall off entirely._

_He felt the heat of before grip his tail tightly, and slowly it felt as if someone was tearing it in two. It was agonizingly painful, but he bit on his tongue to stop the screams, tasting iron seconds later._

_"Patton!" Roman yelled back, and he heard his royal friend struggle to climb up onto the next ledge, which was a lot smaller than most had been. Patton just sat there in silent pain for a moment, when the light suddenly disappeared._

_He felt nothing but_ hot _as he blinked the blue away from his vision. Something was clinging onto his chest and his tail, it, it felt broken. Separated._ Wrong. _"P-Patton?" he heard Roman repeat, though his voice was soft with fear this time._

_He looked over to his friend, frowning as he noticed something was off with his goggles. The edges were simple golden wire, far thinner than his_ _original glasses had been. "Roman?" he asked softly, but the royal wasn't staring at his head. He was staring at his tail._

_Patton followed his line of vision, and froze with an equal look of horror. In place of his tail were two separate tan...things, a bit of pale, the same color as his skin, peeking out at the bottom to reveal some weird pieces of blue clothing, white hearts found all over the fabric._

_"Wha-I, Ro, um, I, help?!" Patton stuttered, finishing with a shriek as he suddenly jumped to life, crawling backwards until his back hit the larger part of the rock. The_ things _were limp, barely moving, but he felt control in them, like he could move them if he pleased._

_Suddenly one of the things kicked up, alerting Patton that he could indeed control them._

_"y-You're a human?" Roman suddenly asked, his voice small and broken, those once shining rubies in his eyes broken into pieces._

_"What?! No! Roman, I'm not, I'm, I'm a merman, just like you!" Patton quickly insisted, recognizing that look of pain on his friend's face. "I-I promise I have no idea what's going on!"_

_The two sat there for a moment, looking back and forth from the things attached to Patton and each other. A few minutes passed when Roman let out a small sigh, the determined expression Patton had worn earlier now appearing on his face._

_"You think you can stand?" he asked, clearly pushing any confidence he had into his voice, chest puffed up as he turned to his friend._

_Patton blinked, barely knowing anything about humans. "Stand?" he echoed. Roman actually chuckled, shifting his tail slightly so that he faced his friend better._

_"Y'know, try to balance on your feet," he explained, pointing to the fabric covered ends of his things. Feet, apparently._

_"Humans can_ do _that?!" Patton cried, and he felt a little better as Roman laughed._

_"Just, um, try balancing against the rock, and then you can stand!" the royal tried explaining, pointing to the rock against Patton's back._

_The boy took a breath, trying not to freak out over basically everything, and tried lifting himself up against the rock. When nothing happened he turned towards the rock, pushing now with his hands. He fell once or twice, but eventually he started moving the "feet." Before he knew it, he was up tall as if he was still underwater. He clinged to the rock, the things wobbling all over as he tried to stay sturdy._

_Roman let out a small cry of joy for his friend, and both their moods were slowly picking up as Patton laughed at himself, nearly falling onto his friend. "This is weird!" he commented with a giggle, slowly letting go of the rock and holding his hands out for balance._

_"But it's cool! And now you can beat me in the challenge!" Roman commented, seeming to forget how strange it is for a merman to just_ become _a human._

_"I turn into a human and of course all you think about is the challenge," Patton replied, though his smile was once again shining brightly._

_"Of course I am, for the challenge is still in motion! Good luck figuring those legs out!" the royal said smugly before hopping onto the next rock, his being yet again bursting with energy._

_"Ro, wait!" Patton called with a laugh, struggling to even move a foot while his friend was racing ahead._

_It took Patton at least five minutes to really figure out how to walk, not to mention how to climb with legs. But once he did, it made climbing quite a bit easier. Before he knew it, he was far ahead of Roman, flying up the wall with ease._

_At last the two made it to the top, Patton winning with Roman seconds behind him. They were both breathing heavily, but the_ _pure grins on their faces showed they regretted nothing. "I won!" Patton commented when his lungs had enough oxygen._

_"I told you you would!" Roman agreed happily, scooting forward to hug his friend. They stayed like that for a moment, and when the embrace was over Patton looked down at his new legs._

_"I, um..Roman?"_

_"Yeah, Pat?"_

_"Can we, keep this to ourselves? Like, our own little secret?" he asked_ _tentatively, no longer maintaining eye contact as he fiddled with the grey cardigan that was hung around his newly covered shoulders._

_Roman reached a hand out, resting it on Patton's newly covered shoulder. "Of course, Patton. Our little secret."_

~🐚~🐚~

Sounds filled my mind before sight did. The clinking of dishes, the murmur of two soft voices. It was all gentle, but yet it was enough for me to slowly wake up.

In movies the female protagonist seems to wake up elegantly, hair already made and a gorgeous smile on her face.

So when I woke up with a bird's nest for hair, a loud groan escaping my vocal chords, it was clear I was not that kind of female protagonist.

The room was mostly dark besides the small window behind me that let some light shine in. The black sheets hugged me tightly, twisting wildly around my legs while the purple comforter was deserted on the floor. The color scheme reminded me of the mystery merman.

"Anxiety," I mumbled, officially the first thing I had said that day. I rapidly shook my head, trying to clear my mind like an Etch-A-Sketch. It had been three days since my little adventure. Three whole days of me sitting in the house, trying to keep myself entertained and wondering about the mystery that was "Anxiety."

I hadn't told Logan or Patton about him. I don't really know why. I just didn't. Patton was already worried enough when I hadn't been home. Worried I was lost or kidnapped or even worse. He felt silly for worrying (at least that's what he told me), but now I just feel guilty at the thought of doing anything that could make him worry more. Like telling him a merman saw me.

Logan on the other hand had been annoyed, though more because I'd worried Patton and less because I'd left the home. To quote him, he had said, "I am fully aware you are a grown woman and not a child to be kept at home, but for the sake of Patton and I's worry you could have at least left a note."

So yeah. I haven't left the house in the past three days out of guilt, plus a little fear of Logan's wrath. Patton hadn't gone to work the past two days, so we've been hanging out. It's been nice and relaxing.

Unfortunately, I can't help but get bored at the same scenery day in and day out.

"You awake kiddo?" I suddenly hear Patton call from down the hall, and I can practically see the smile on his face thanks to the tone.

I made some tired noises in response, causing my friend to giggle softly. It took me a moment to untangle myself from the sheets, as well as fix my bed from its messy stature, but soon I was stumbling down the hall into the kitchen, wearing the same grey shirt as well as some new red pajama pants I had from my little discovery of the ship.

"Good morning, Y/n," a fully dressed Logan greeted, sitting at the bar with a book and glass of water in his hand.

"Mornin'," I slurred back, slumping into the seat next to him with a lazy grin.

"Well someone looks exhausted. Didn't sleep well?" Patton asked while setting a plate of toast before me.

"Nah, I slept fine. I'm just not a morning person," I said, a yawn escaping me as I grabbed the slice of cooked bread.

"Perhaps we can do some sort of activity to wake you up today, seeing as neither of us have work," Logan suggested, and I noticed his lips were just slightly pushed up into a smile, though you'd have to look close to notice.

"Sounds fun," I replied with my own tired smile, my posture awful compared to my logical friend's. 

"Ooh, yeah! Especially since Lo and I will be out tomorrow! It'd be so fun!" Patton agreed, clapping his hands like a child getting presents before sitting down with his own plate.

"You guys both have work tomorrow?" I asked casually before taking a small sip of the refreshing water before me.

"I am the only one with work tomorrow. Patton had just planned on buying groceries, seeing as we now have a third occupant of this household," Logan explained with a bite of his toast.

I straightened up at once, purple eyes shimmering with sudden excitement as an idea popped into my sleepy mind. "Could I come with?" I questioned, showing much more energy than I had seconds before. Patton's brow quirked, but that loving grin stayed glued to his expression.

"I don't know. Logan?" he asked in turn, and the two of us looked pleadingly at our third companion.

"It may not be the best idea. If we were to take you to the city we'd need to come up with a reason why you, someone no one knows, is here. That and you'd have to make it believing. In fact, you going out may be far more dangerous than you'd originally believe. Therefore..." Logan's words drifted off as he turned between Patton and I, who were both sending scarily affective puppy eyes his way. Though I know Patton was the one who made it affective.

A sigh left him before he sent a smile our way. "But, if we are careful, then nothing too bad should happen. If you are good enough, we can thwart any appearing dangers before they come our way." Patton and I let out a cheer of victory, sending a high-five across the bar.

"Just remember we need to come up with a full blown story, not something right on the spot. This must be believable for it to work," Logan reminded, though his was still smiling fondly.

We let out a squeal of joy, practically ignoring Logan as we bounced with delight.

~🐚~🐚~

"Y/n, there's no need to fix yourself up so much, we're just going grocery shopping!" Patton commented with a giggle as I brushed back a piece of my h/c hair yet again.

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited! I need to make myself somewhat presentable," I retorted, adjusting the large navy blue bag that floated around my body in the water, once belonging to Logan.

"I think you look perfectly fine, Y/n. All that matters is if you remember the false explanation we had created," said merman commented, and he looked at me like he was expecting something.

I let out a laugh while rolling my violet eyes, making my voice as monotone as possible as I said, "I am a cousin of Patton's who lives in Na'au and is moving here with you guys because I missed my cousin and wants to start working here in the city."

"Satisfactory, though I suggest you say it with more passion than that." I couldn't help but chuckle when he said that.

"We'll be fine, Logan! It's just grocery shopping after all," Patton soothed, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ah, that actually reminded me. Patton, if you find some extra time available I need some supplies from the chemistry store."

"Oh sure! What do you need?"

As the two continued their conversation, my mind began to blank out, going fuzzy and thinking of nothing really. As my mind wandered so did my eyes, scanning the empty blue around us. That is until something shiny and black caught my attention.

My focus appeared once more as I zoomed in on the image, taking it into detail. And..wait, is that?

"Anxiety?" I muttered, just as I had the day before with a new addition of confusion as I watched the mysterious merman swim off, that same hoodie held close, though he now had his hood on top of his head, therefore covering his face.

But I knew it was him, not just because of the hoodie, but also his shimmering tail, with those dark purple sides and crescent fin. He kept looking around to make sure no one was following him, and he was far enough away that he must've not noticed Patton, Logan, and I. After he checked his area, he began swimming off, somewhere north of our house, though we were so far from home I couldn't entirely tell. All I knew was we were swimming west of the place.

"Y/n?" a soft voice suddenly called, and I snapped out of it, turning to see a concerned Patton and Logan.

"Ah, sorry, zoned out there," I said simply, though Logan seemed to try and spot what I was looking at. I looked back over to see Anxiety was no longer in view, which helped me relax slightly.

"It's all good! Just wanted to let ya know we should be there soon," Patton replied with a smile.

For a few moments we were all quiet, trapped in our own minds while swimming forward. I kept debating if I should ask about the mystery merman or not. Perhaps I could try to ask subtlety. Maybe they were friends with him?

"Actually, um, do any of your friends know about, your um, y'know, transforming thingy," I said with the maturity of a child.

"Only two," Logan quickly answered, a fond look seeming to cross his face. "Roman and Virgil. No one else knows."

The second name caught my attention. I knew Roman was their prince, the future king of Couronne De Bijoux, but Virgil? They'd never mentioned someone named Virgil. "Who's Virgil?" I questioned, voicing my confusion.

Patton smiled brightly, like a father preparing to brag about his wonderful child. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe we haven't mentioned him yet to you! Virgil's amazing! He's one of our closest friends, just like Roman! He's really fun to be around. Pretty sarcastic, makes some jokes with me. Oh, he's the one who made all that art in your room! He usually stays in there if he ever visits overnight. That's why the bed's black and purple, those are his favorite colors. He can be a little anxious, but he's still great to be around!" he gushed happily, and it took me a moment to let the info sink in.

Anxious. Black and purple. Those were the only hints I had.

"Well, what's he look like?"

Logan cleared his throat, showing it was his turn to speak. "Virgil often wears a black hoodie of his that has purple patches. I don't think I've ever seen him without it. The tips of his hair are also purple, as well as the sides of his tail."

"Man, he really does like black and purple," I joked, though it was coming together in my mind. Anxiety must be Virgil. And Patton and Logan know him! Maybe I'll get the chance to reintroduce myself, hopefully a lot more composed than I was the first time we met.

"I'm sure we can introduce you to him sometime!" Patton said happily, and I sent a smile back.

"That'd be wonderful," I replied before we all quieted down once more.

As we were swimming lights appeared in the distance. Then underwater buildings of certain heights, and soon, the whole city came into view. It was a dazzling view of bright yellows, pinks, oranges, red's, and a whole bunch of bright colors. The majority reminded me of a dazzling sunset, so gorgeous that you'd stare at it for hours if you could. There were tall buildings that held multiple windows, which held multiple homes to multiple merfolk. There were smaller shops with their own display of colors, selling items from food to flowers. Everywhere you looked there was something new to admire. And that was just the background.

The _people_ were the center piece. Each mer shined in their own way, sometimes literally, fins sparkling so bright they could be as bright as a star in the sky. There were unique colors, fins, outfits, and so much more. Different scale designs on different faces, some men wore shirts while some women wore dresses and both wore jewelry galore. There was such diversity and it was like every single being was in their own little world, and all the worlds combined together to make such a beautiful display.

"woah," I muttered softly, a complete and utter understatement of how I felt seeing this wondrous city of fantasy.

"You like it?" Patton asked, swimming to my side with that same delighted grin.

"Like it?! This place is, is, splendiferous! It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen and oh my goodness I can't believe I'm actually witnessing this it's so fantastic!" I cried, going up slightly as I threw my hands in the air, unintentionally moving my tail.

"I am glad you enjoy the scenery, Y/n. This city is an enjoyable one, even with the fact that we don't live here," Logan agreed, his smile more evident than usual as looked across the large crowd of people. With an adjust of his glasses, the soft grin vanished, and he turned to Patton and I both somewhat sadly. "Well, I should head off to work now. I do hope you two enjoy your time, and perhaps next time I will be able to join you."

"Of course, Logan!" both Patton and I replied.

The corner of his lips twitched up just slightly before falling back to that same straight line of before. "I shall see you both later on," he said, giving a nod before turning away and swimming off, that beautiful navy blue tail somehow disappearing amongst the crowd of other magical colors.

Just as I watched Logan disappear in the crowd, Patton turned to my side, baby blue eyes shimmering with delight. "So, anything you wanna do before we start shopping?" he asked excitedly, and the expression on my face neared his level of joy.

"Yes! Anything really! I just wanna see this amazing city!"

Patton stayed there in thought for a moment before gasping and grabbing my hand tightly, violently tugging me into the crowd. We swam between what felt like hundreds of mer, though there was most likely only twenty or so. Must be a rush hour or something, seeing as they have no cars. People acted as if Patton dragging a stranger was nothing out of the ordinary, though one or two did take a second glance my way. Some even sent a friendly smile towards Pat, giving a small wave or a "Morning!" as we sped by.

At last we came to an abrupt stop, and when the world stopped spinning I looked forward to see an adorably amazing coffee shop before us of all things. The walls were a simple brown design, but the sign was a pastel teal, black cursive words reading "The Coffee Queen." There were no tables out front, which makes sense as I'm just realizing the bottom of these buildings go all the way down until they reach the sea floor, which isn't actually too far down.

The French white doors with windows have a simple sign hanging in on the inside that says "Open!", a small pink heart drawn in the corners by hand. "This is adorable!" I commented as Patton began swimming in.

"Figured we could use an energy boost before going grocery shopping," he replied happily, opening one of the large doors and waiting for me to swim inside.

"Because you need more energy," was my sarcastic remark as I swam in before taking in the scenery around me.

There was an actual floor in here, though no one was touching it seeing as the area was still filled with water, just like the rest of the ocean should be. There were tables spread all about, the tabletop being that same teal color as the sign outside. Simple black chairs with pink cushions that reminded me of smokey French cafes sat on either side of the tables, some holding up to five chairs, all nailed to the floor. There were only a few mer in here, a line of only one up at the cash register that sat at the back. There was a large black counter surrounding the area, a large chalkboard menu on the back wall, as well as multiple coffee machines.

Patton began swimming up in line with a smile, and as I followed I took notice to see the two mermen having a conversation with each other. The one behind the counter had a nice pair of black sunglasses on his face, hiding his eyes, though his eyebrows were arched to show somewhat of a snarky and surprised expression. The shades also hid part of his scale design, which seemed to be some sort of mug on each cheek. His hair was a light brown color, the tips fading into a bleached blonde that worked well with his pale skin tone. He wore a leather black jacket, as well as a teal apron, and while the two didn't work well together, the confidence he had made it seem like it did. From what I could see of his tail, since most was hidden by the counter, he had a black tail with some sort of dark green design on it, though what it really looked like I couldn't tell.

The man he was speaking to, from what I could see since his back was facing me, was wearing an entire black long sleeved shirt, a black shawl-like scarf hanging around his shoulders and neck, which was an equal pale to the man before. He seemed to also be wearing a pair of sunglasses, which come to think of it is odd since we're underwater, but oh well. His hair was a darker brown then the other's, seeming to be swept carefully from the side from what I could see. The man's tail was a somewhat dark grey color, no significant design on their besides the overall grey. His fin was clean and sharp, similar to Logan's, but larger so that it could cut through a current like a knife.

As we neared the two, I heard the man with the grey tail say, "And he said they were all the same coffee!" 

The cashier then responded with, "He would say that."

"That's what I said!" the first agreed. Patton let out a small cough, clearly trying to not be rude. The cashier's sunglasses slipped down his nose slightly so we could see his piercing gaze, eyes a deadly dark green color. He looked Patton over before his expression softened at once, sunglasses yet again hiding his eyes.

"Hey, babe, it's been a while since you've come around," he greeted with a confident smile, and the other man spun through the water, his glasses lowering as well to study us with his own hazel stare.

Patton smiled brightly, giving a simple, "Haven't had the time lately."

"And who's this?" the customer asked, so I assume he also knew Patton well. He gave me a look as if he was judging me, trying to decide whether I was worth his time or not.

"This is Y/n! She's my cousin!" Patton introduced, using our planned story as he grabbed my shoulders and brought me forward slightly.

Suddenly feeling nervous, I flashed my best grin and waved a pathetic s/c hand. "Hi," I started pathetically.

The two men stayed quiet for a moment, giving me the stare of a critic judging a piece of work. "Cute outfit," the one behind the counter suddenly said, and I smiled softly at that.

"Interesting scale pattern though," the other then commented, and my hand automatically flew up to my cheek. I hadn't thought about me getting a scale pattern. And I couldn't see it, not having a mirror, so it just felt like a scaley blob.

"Y/n, this is Remy and Kyle Judia. Remy owns this place!" Patton explained, gesturing to the cashier before the supposed critic.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too," Kyle replied, though his tone didn't sound very sincere. He looked back over at Remy, and that was when I noticed he already had a cup of coffee in hand. "Well, I should probably get going. I've got a job today, judging two scripts. Should be interesting."

Remy smiled at his brother and gave a simple, "Good luck there, hun," before the other turned to leave.

As he walked off he didn't even bat an eye in our direction, though he did give Patton an uncaring, "See ya around, Peyton."

"It's Patton," he responded, though he didn't sound defeated in the slightest.

"Mhm," was Kyle's response as he exited the shop. Patton rolled his eyes softly, but his expression was still a fond one.

"Anyway, what can I do for ya, babes?" Remy asked as we went right up to the counter. As Patton gave his order I looked over the board, going through all the wild options that were listed.

"Coral frappe?" I mumbled, the strange title catching my eye. Patton let out a delighted squeak, which made me realize they had been waiting for me to order.

"That one's really good! It's got this delicious whip cream, and flavored sprinkle bits that are blue and pink and other coral colors, but they're bigger than actual sprinkles and have their own flavor and it tastes super good!" my bubbly pal explained, and I looked over at Remy as if wanting him to confirm it.

"It is a fav of the cafe," he agreed, and so I gave a shrug to signal that's what I'll try.

Patton and I swam over to the other end of the counter after paying, (with gold coins might I add), waiting for our drinks to be finished. So I took the moment to look around the cafe, admiring all its special details and the fact that we were actually underwater.

"What do you think so far?" Patton asked suddenly, and I jumped a little as I was torn away from my thoughts.

"It's amazing!" I responded, smile so wide my face hurt. "I just can't describe it, this whole, well, everything is incredible!

My friend let out that familiar giggle of delight, closing his pale blue eyes. "I'm so glad! I've been wanting to show you the city for a while! This place has always been wonderful. So many amazing memories and fun stories took place here. Gosh, I just love our city!" he gushed happily.

"Then why don't you guys live here? There's nothing stopping you." Patton paused for a moment, rubbing his right arm softly as his brilliant eyes appeared glazed over, memories seeming to cover his present vision.

"That rock's really special to me. And this city is too, but...Logan and I are perfectly free there. No secrets whatsoever, y'know?" His expression looked so pained, like there was more too it then that, but it was all the information he could bare to give me.

Without thinking I swam forward, hugging him close with as much warmth that I could. It took him a second, but soon Patton hugged back.

"Hate to break the cute moment, but your coffee's ready," Remy's voice suddenly informed, and while I jumped away from the merman in surprise, Patton drifted slowly, unfazed. That same dazzling grin appeared on his face as he gladly took the cups from his friend.

"Thanks, Remy! I promise I'll make sure to visit more often!" he told happily as if nothing of before had just occurred.

"Anytime, gurl," the merman replied simply, giving a wave of his hand as we swam off. As we left those same white doors, I couldn't help but keep looking over at Patton. The fact of how quickly he switched his emotions was worrying me. 

He seemed to have caught me at some point, for he stopped and asked, "Have you tried it yet?"

I blinked, looking down at the coffee in my hands that was emitting a nice and soft warm heat as I gripped it tightly. For a second I wanted to question how the coffee wasn't floating apart in the first place, but currently my scientific mind was too bothered with emotions to really focus on the query. Taking a sip of the drink, there wasn't really an exact way to describe how it tasted. It somewhat reminded me of creme brûlée, that same sweet and relaxing taste, just more subtle. I chewed one of the blue sprinkles, getting a touch of blueberry, which made it even better.

"This is delicious!" I cried happily, barely containing myself from guzzling the whole thing down at once. Patton smiled bright as ever, continuing to swim with satisfaction.

"I told you it was great!"

The two of us swam in silence for a moment, enjoying our scrumptious beverages as we went along. We passed more and more merfolk, all who waved and gave us a friendly hello. I knew Patton was social, but for a guy with such a secret he sure does have a lot of friends.

Turning a corner we passed into what seemed to be another shop area. The city was rather open, having no cars or sidewalks to crowd the area. Everyone just swam about in their own fashion. Overall it gave the place a nice open feeling, one I think anyone would enjoy. As a large glimmer gold castle of what looked like coral shined in the distance, Patton stopped once more, smiling at me just as always.

"Before we go get groceries, I promised Lo I'd get him some chemistry supplies, so I figured we could do that first before I forget!" he explained simply, already swimming forward yet again.

"Sounds good!" I agreed, and it was at that moment that I realized the chemistry shop was right before us. "What do merfolk even need a chemistry store for?" I asked mostly to myself, though loud enough for my friend to hear.

"Mostly just cleaning supplies and stuff like that! But we also have a few chem sets for kids to mess around with!"

"Oh," was my only response as we swam into the store. It wasn't too large, though it reminded me of a super market almost. White tiled floors, shelves and shelves that held item after item. The only real difference was that the walls were a nice coral red rather than that same plain white. Just like the Coffee Queen, there weren't too many customers, but there were a few.

Looking over I could see a simply merman with orange circles on his cheeks (though they reminded me of pumpkins slightly) floating behind another counter, this one white with a black countertop, as well as a black cash register. He wore a red apron that matched the store's walls, and there was a small name tag pinned to it that read "Toby" with a triangle-eyed smiley face next to it.

"I'll go ahead and get Logan's stuff. Feel free to look around!" Patton pulled before walking off, mumbling a soft, "what are those chemistry cups called again?"

I chuckled, shaking my head gently before looking for a good place to start exploring. Choosing a random aisle, I began swimming somewhat quickly, still not used to the tail. At the start of the aisle there was a sign that read "Lab Kits," though I barely got the chance to read it as I was zooming through. On my left were some basic books of chemistry, bubbles surrounding all of them like floating cases. Turning to my right I saw kits galore, one reading "Color-Changing Water Set! Swim through the rainbow!" which I found hilarious.

Distracted by all the sets, I had yet to notice I was coming to the end of the aisle. I did notice the moment right before I rammed straight into a person, who awkwardly went down, though neither of us exactly "fell," being underwater and all.

He growled with annoyance, and I popped up at once to grab his deserted bag, which was currently floating away. (Funny enough it wasn't a plastic bag.) As I spat apologizes left and right, I noticed a small transparent case that held four charcoal looking powder balls, all compacted tightly in said case.

"I am so so sorry sir. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and that was ridiculously immature of me I truly am sorry," I spat out while grabbing the case, looking up to see the man glare at me. Though a split second later his expression softened, replaced with an understanding look.

"It's perfectly fine, dear. _Honestly_ , I was also trapped in my own little bubble. No harm done," he said sweetly, brushing down his rather fancy outfit.

He was wearing a black collared long-sleeved shirt which had a yellow trim. You could barely see his pale wrists for right wear the shirt ended his tight yellow gloves began. Over his shirt he had what I could only describe as a small black cape, a golden chain holding it together at the front. The shirt just barely covered his hips, though there seemed to be something shining underneath. His tail was a shimmering yellow down the center, his two sides being as black as the clothing he wore. I noticed a black fin sticking out behind him, and I'm sure if he turned around I'd see it attached to the back of his tail. His actual fin was black with gold lines flowing down, leading to a sharp end similar to Logan's fin.

His face itself had also caught my attention, for the entire left side of his face was covered in yellow scales. His left eyelid was slightly pink, some layer thicker than a normal eyelid to most likely protect his eye from the scales. Both eyes however held a piercing yellow gaze, small black pupils seeming to study me. His pale pink lips were curled up into the smallest of smirks, and when it all came together he looked amused.

But I could tell he was someone important. I had run into someone possibly very important.

"I don't believe I've seen you around. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dexter Snake, the King's Royal Advisor."

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS CHRIST I FINALLY DID IT FORGIVE ME IT'S BEEN SO LONG
> 
> It has been five weeks and I literally have no excuse for getting this chapter out late! I missed one weekend cause I was out of town all week, BUT THE OTHER FOUR ARE NO EXCUSE! I really hope y'all can forgive me for taking literally FOREVER to get this chapter out! At first it was just going to be a filler chapter, which is why I started procrastinating, then I realized I could just cut that chapter out, but then I kept losing inspiration and getting lazy and Jesus I'm so sorry you guys.
> 
> If it does make up for it, this is officially the longest chapter so far with 20 pages! I introduced three characters (only one was necessary but no way was I gonna leave out our Coffee Guru and the newly revealed Critic Sanders!) and not to mention Reader FINALLY gets to see the city! I don't know how much justice I served the image in my head, but I hope you all got the idea!
> 
> And yes, Deceit is here, shockingly appears before Roman lol. (Don't worry, you'll see our prince soon)
> 
> Oh, and I hope you guys liked that opening scene! It was basically Patton discovering his whole transformation scene. I had a bit of fun writing that, and I hope you guys liked that scene somewhat.
> 
> Fun Fact: Remy and Kyle's last name Judia is Spanish for Judgy without the accent, just cause I thought that was funny. Also the supposed kingdom Reader supposedly comes from is Hawaiian (I think) for mind/heart! 
> 
> Welp, I reaaaaally hope y'all enjoyed this, and forgive me for taking so long! I swear on my life I will not procrastinate so much with the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys a whole bunch and I swear I will see y'all soon!
> 
> Later!
> 
> ~Star

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah tada!!
> 
> Okay, so, I got this idea last night. And I wrote a journal full of stuff. I've got the entire book planned out already and I swore to myself I won't let it die.
> 
> Just a heads up, not every chapter will be this short and I will be posting every Saturday, I swear it!
> 
> This is an x reader, but that won't be the main thing of the story. Also, it's a surprise who with lol
> 
> This is also the first time I've posted anything on Archive of our own, so I'm excited to finally get something on here! I will be posting this story both here and on quotes.com which is where my main profile and a lot more of my work is. If you feel like it, go ahead and check it out! https://www.quotev.com/StarWrites613
> 
> Fun Fact: As I filled out my journal for this, I referred to the reader as S since she doesn't have a definite name, and that's why I added that into the story. Why S? I honestly don't know. I just picked the letter s lol.
> 
> Welp, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'm gonna go ahead and post Chapter 2!
> 
> ~Star


End file.
